


BBS Oneshots

by Yishy2003



Series: BBS One-Shots! [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Requests, Smut, dark shit, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yishy2003/pseuds/Yishy2003
Summary: I've decided to move all my one shots into one place instead of making separate works. It makes things easier!





	1. Crazier Than He Looks ~ BrOhm

Ohm threw his car keys into the bowl in the entrance hallway, shutting the front door with a soft click. He massaged the sore part of his arm, his new tattoo staining his skin. It was his lover's name printed in perfect cursive, which alternated between the colors purple and black. Small black hearts complemented the name and stood at the beginning and the end of the word, telling he was romantically taken.

Ohm noticed the thumping of music coming from upstairs, and smiled, knowing who was blasting the sexy tune. He casually climbed the steps so he could surprise his occupied mate. At the top, the music was more clear, the beat making Ohm sway and quicken his pace to the source of the song.

He twisted the doorknob and pushed, which made the music's perfect melody come to life and reveal the soft, illuminated purple room. Ohm immediately looked up and watched quietly as his lover twisted and turned with the rope, showing off his flexibility. His moves were smooth and relaxing, making any guy fall head over heels. However, Ohm knew that he was his and only his.

Finally, the beautiful being hung upside down and opened his eyes, meeting Ohm's instantly. His calm expression turned into an excited, yet surprised smirk.

"Bunny!" Bryce shouted, letting go of the rope and letting his arms hang towards the ground. Ohm went towards Bryce, pulling him into a sweet kiss, even though Bryce was still upside down. Bryce giggled, pulling his other closer and deepening it. Bryce's lips tasted like sugary candy, matching his crazy delicious personality. Ohm's aroma was freshly-brewed coffee and cinnamon, the cinnamon overpowering the surprisingly sweet coffee.

The two separated and Bryce got down from his so-called 'jungle gym', jumping up and wrapping his bare legs around Ohm's waist. Bryce rested his arms on Ohm's shoulders and whipped his strawberry blonde hair with purple and green highlights out of his face before he leaned his forehead against Ohm's.

"I thought you were gonna be home later," Bryce said, his shining deep sea blue eyes staring into hazel blue-green ones.

"I told you that so I could surprise you, Angel," Ohm cooed, kissing Bryce's neck gently.

"With what?"

"Remember a couple of years ago, when you were innocent little Brycey," Ohm tickled Bryce's chin, making the other giggle and blush. "I had that empty spot in the middle of my tattoos on my arm and I was saving it for someone special?" Bryce looked up in thought, pushing his mouth to the side, then focusing his attention back to Ohm and nodding rapidly like a little kid.

Ohm showed Bryce the exact same spot, except it wasn't empty anymore, but filled with the biggest, yet most perfect tattoo Ohm owned. Bryce gushed at the art, rubbing his thumb over the permanent ink. His eyes sparkled as he hugged Ohm tightly and gave him a big sloppy kiss.

"It's beautiful!" Bryce shined.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ohm kissed the Omega symbol on Bryce's cheek, which was the only tattoo he owned.

"Can I get another tattoo?" Bryce asked, tilting his head to the side with an innocent smile.

"No, I don't want you staining your beautiful skin," Ohm said, but changed his answer. "Actually, you can get one more. But, it has to be my name on that pretty little ass of yours."

Bryce laughed and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

They pecked each other's lips and Ohm let Bryce down from his hips.

"I have to go make this deal, so I'll be back."

"Wait! Can I go with you?" Bryce asked. "I haven't gone to one yet."

"No. This one's dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt."

Bryce pouted, turning away mumbling under his breath. "I can take care of myself."

Ohm sighed, wrapping his arms around Bryce's waist, pulling him close. "Fine. But stay close to me, ok baby?"

Bryce turned around, his smile beaming, and kissed his partner's cheek, giving him a quick thanks before leaving to get changed. He then heard the door to their bedroom shut and lock.

Ohm went to one of the spare rooms where he kept his things he needed for deals, heists, and meetings. He grabbed his black, leather trench coat, which was splattered with green like paint. Ohm slid it on over his grey tank top, not bothering to button it, and seized several weapons to make sure he had enough for himself and his boys. He hid the deadly devices in the secret pockets of his coat, keeping them well hidden. Satisfied with what he had, he left the room and waited for Bryce.

Ohm leaned against the walls of the entrance hallway and texted his men that they need to meet a block away from the warehouse where they were originally meeting. No gang should ever be trusted, so they always met somewhere else before heading in to complete the transaction.

Footsteps met the staircase, making Ohm looking up to see Bryce dressed and ready to go. Bryce's attire consisted of short black combat boots, sparkling black jean shorts with a black belt, a loose dark purple crop top reading "Daddy's Lil' Angel" in red and gold, and black laced gloves. His hands gripped a baseball bat decorated with purple and black designs and his belt held a gun holster with his gun securely tucked inside. Around his neck, he had a thick silver choker that said 'Bunny' in bold capital letters. This made Ohm grin, loving how hot Bryce looked, even if it was just for a contract.

"Ready?" Ohm questioned slyly. Bryce walked over to Ohm, connecting their lips into a meaningful kiss before pulling away, beaming.

"Ready."

////

Ohm, Bryce, and their gang entered the abandoned warehouse, spotting their dealers congregating around a wooden table and a large duffle bag to the side. The creak of the large door stole the other gangs' attention as they eyed Ohm and, especially, Bryce.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Ohmwrecker," the leader greeted, making Ohm roll his eyes in annoyance. The leader dragged his eyes towards Bryce and gave a lustful smirk. "I see you've brought a cute one with you."

He winked at Bryce and Bryce giggled, looking away adorably. Ohm growled under his breath and tried to get this deal over with.

"Where are the weapons, Daniel?" Ohm crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow as Daniel went towards the duffle bag. He whispered something to three of his buddies and they disappeared into the back.

"Here's half of them. They went to go get the other half, but I need to see the money first." Daniel kicked the weapon-filled bag with a loud clunk in front of Ohm. Ohm bent down and unzipped the polyethylene foam bag, finding half of each item. Standing up, he held out his hand, feeling the heavy weight of his duffel bag filled with 100,000 dollars. He threw it to Daniel, who tumbled backwards a bit when it came in contact with his arms. He opened it up to make sure there was actual money and nothing else.

"You're a man of your word," Daniel said, closing the bag and handing it to his group.

"The weapons." Ohm was becoming impatient, having his arms crossed and a bored look plastered on his face. He wasn't the type to drag on his deals. His routine was to get in and get out.

Ohm heard a sudden yelp behind him, turning, hand gripping the hidden gun in his coat, but froze when he saw the problem. All his men were aiming their guns at one of Daniel's men who held Bryce close to him, his arm locked across Bryce's chest.

He dragged Bryce to Daniel as Ohm's glaring eyes followed. Bryce was switched into Daniel's hold, one arm wrapped securely around Bryce's shoulders and the other on his stomach, purposely underneath his crop top, pressing Bryce's back into his chest. Daniel had this devilish grin, snickering, and Bryce rolled his eyes.

"You brought a sexy one, Wrecker. I can take him off your hands."

"My Angel is not for sale. I suggest you let him go and I'll let you go with only a couple hundred bruises," Ohm spat threateningly.

"I feel like that weaponry is more than 100,000 dollars, so give me your 'Angel' and the deal is sealed." Ohm's nostrils flared in anger, eyes twitching uncontrollably. Before he could go berserk, he heard the calming giggle of Bryce. He looked up to see Bryce's eyes shaped like crescents and his mouth open as he laughed. Catching on, Ohm straightened his posture and shifted to his sassy and intelligent state.

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you to never touch another man's man," Ohm retorted, raising an eyebrow with wit.

On cue, Bryce stomped on Daniel's foot forcefully with the harsh heel of his shoe, jabbed a sharp elbow into his stomach, then flipped his large body over his head to the ground. Bryce hastily snatched Daniel's arm and twisted it to his back, pulling on it while one foot pressed against his back. Daniel yelled in pain and was still shocked from what just occurred.

Bryce nonchalantly bent down towards Daniel, his butt perfectly in the air and for the other gang to perfectly admire and drool over, which was exactly what they were doing. Bryce got close to Daniel's ear, but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You really shouldn't underestimate people." Bryce grabbed his pistol from its holster, holding it to the leader's temple. "Too bad you won't live to learn."

With that, Bryce pulled the trigger, watching as blood splattered the floor of the warehouse. Everyone's jaws dropped, surprised that this innocent, yet racy being could kill someone without a second thought. Only Ohm sat there with a proud smirk.

Bryce stood up and, kicking the corpse in slight anger and satisfaction. He flicked his head up, and confused with all the shocked expressions around him.

"What? Was I not allowed to kill him?" Bryce gasped, stepping away from the dead body and dropping the gun at his feet.

Picking up Bryce's gun, Ohm approached his boyfriend and wrapped his arms tightly around Bryce, who sunk into his hold. Ohm put the gun back into the gun holster and locked it into place.

"You did a good job. I'm proud of you, my little legend." Ohm turned back to the other group, whom were still in their shocked state. "Get the rest of the guns and I'll let you off with a warning. If I ever see your dumbass faces again, I'll kill you on-sight, got it?"

The men scattered like a flock of birds getting chased by their predator, bumping into each other stupidly to get out of the worn-out building. Ohm felt something bang against his leg and looked down to see a bag full of the other weapons. He smiled and tossed it to his gang to put in his car. Ohm told them they were free to go, congratulating them on their efforts to back him up when needed. Understanding the gesture, Ohm's boys left the warehouse, leaving the two inside, alone.

"I think I should bring you to more of these," Ohm said, breaking the silence. "How does that sound?"

Bryce's emotions went into overdrive as he beamed like a bright blue beacon. He jumped up onto Ohm, making him tumble back the sudden weight, and hug him like there was no tomorrow. He stuttered 'thank you' over and over again representing his love and excitement.

"Now, for your beautiful, badass work, how about we go home and have a little fun?" Ohm grabbed Bryce by his butt, lifting him up higher so he was hovering over Ohm.

Bryce bent down to bring Ohm into a passionate kiss, fixing himself so he was secure in Ohm's arms. It seemed as if the kiss sparked, the craziness between the two making it glitter. Their two personalities molded to make one unique relationship that could never be broken, no matter the circumstances. This couple held their lips together, moving in precise sync, until they needed air.

Ohm and Bryce left the warehouse, rushing to their car to get home as quickly as possible. As a final goodbye, Bryce retrieved his gun, opened the window, and shot it three times into the sky.


	2. Chicago is Never Safe ~ Poly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly!

Ohm glanced at the fully-stocked shelves of the store, contemplating whether to take his sweet time or just hurry up and leave. It's not like him to shop for long periods of time, so he decided to try something new and look around more. Ohmwrecker's trips to the store consisted of quick peeks at the items they had in stock and grabbing what he needed so he could get home and record or edit videos. With his continuous busy schedule, he never had time to really get into it. So, being late evening, he had time to, well, take his time.

Ohm found his place in the food aisle, and grabbed a few large bags of chips and candy. He usually snacked on them in between recordings and was currently running low. He didn't eat them too often since he limits himself every time he eats the junk, but it's been months so a restock was suggested.

While snatching a large pack of M&M's, he felt the soft vibration of his phone against his leg. He pulled out the cellular device and looked at the dull screen to see that Luke had texted him about another recording session at twelve tonight. He smiled, the thought of talking with his boyfriends again making him content.

He texted back with 'Sure. I'll talk to you later, devil boy <3". He waited patiently as the bubbles sat on his screen as Luke typed his message.

'Sure thing, bunny baby <3'

Ohm giggled at the new pet name, looking around to see if anyone heard the girly noise. To his left was a guy wearing a black muscle shirt, black pants, black shoes, black everything. His pale arms were designed with dark, violent tattoos that could scare any young child from a mile away. He eyed Ohm suspiciously, making Ohm shift uncomfortably and focus his gaze back to his phone.

While, from a far, Ohm seemed like he was paying attention to his phone, in actuality, he was peeking at the suspicious man from the corner of his eye. The man had walked away, rounding the corner to the next aisle. Ohm sighed in relief as he continued with his late-night shopping experience.

However, no matter where Ohm was, the man followed. Every aisle Ohmwrecker went down, the guy would either be at the end of it, observing quietly, or showed up in the next aisle, arms crossed and eyes glaring at Ohm. Yet, every time the two made eye contact, the dude would walk away, no words spoken.

Once he was satisfied with the items he had neatly placed in the basket secured on his arm, Ohm made his way to the register and placed his goods on the table, giving the kind saleslady a smile. He waited patiently as she scanned the items and carefully placed them in plastic bags.

Halfway through, the woman looked up, freezing at the sight of another man standing near their current register. Ohm looked too and saw that it was a different man than the one who was following him, but he was a buffer more fierce version.

"Um, may I help you, sir?" She asked politely. The man simply shook his head, having a blank face and a cold stare.

The lady continued scanning the items and finished a few moments later. Ohm grabbed the plastic bags, fitting them all in one hand. He thanked the friendly sales clerk and left the store.   
Ohm walked into the practically empty parking lot to his somewhat old car.

The footsteps behind him made him turn around quickly, an irritated voice coming out of his mouth.

"What do you want?"

The strong man froze, awkwardly making direct eye contact with Ohm, his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. The man shrugged and walked the opposite direction back into the store. Ohmwrecker sighed in relief and approached his car to put his purchased things away securely in the trunk. He closed the back with a casual slam, listening to the 'click' to ensure him the trunk was locked in place.

Ohm rested his head on the window to let off stressful steam from the suspicious activity in the store. He never really thought about the dangers of Chicago, being he usually doesn't encounter the true violence of the famous city. His neighborhood was peaceful for the most part along with the area. He wasn't the one to worry either.

Before Ohm could continue with his thoughts, he felt a tight grip around his arm that turned him around. Grabbing the arm, Ohm twisted it away and yanked on it hard to injure the mysterious being. He brought the person forward to bring them in an armlock for his own protection and self defense. Ohm noticed it was the guy who followed him out to the parking lot who was in his hold.

"What the hell man? Stop fucking following me!" Ohm said confidently, but in the inside he was freaking out. He'd never been attacked before. Although he lived in one of the most dangerous cities in the United States, he'd never been bothered violently by anyone. Finally being faced with it, he was surprised by how well he reacted in a defensive way and not in complete and utter panic.

All confidence gone, the guy threw his head back and hit Ohm square in the nose with a loud crack. Ohm lost his balance and fell back on a car, grunting when his spine popped against the hood. Blood ran from his nose and before he could realize what was happening, he was pressed against the cold cement of the parking lot with his hands held behind his back. Ohm tried screaming for help, but was silenced by a cloth over his mouth with the strong sweet scent of chloroform. Ohm began feeling dizzy as his eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head. Losing consciousness quickly, the rag was removed with Ohm weak and practically paralyzed, yet still awake. He felt the rough material of rope wrapped around his wrists and ankles to keep them together and heard the mumbling of two men, or to him it seemed like mumbling. Moments later, he felt the sickening feeling of a silk cloth being stuffed in his mouth with sticky duct tape right on top of it. He would've gagged at the feeling but Ohmwrecker was too weak.

Ohm groaned when he was yanked up and thrown into the back of a black car. He watched as the two men from the store smiled at their work and shut the trunk, leaving Ohm in there powerless, helpless, and scared.

////

"Where is he?" Delirious mumbled, teeth biting his thumb nervously while setting up his recording software. It was half-past twelve and the three knew Ohm was never late.

"You texted him, right Luke?" Bryce questioned.

"Of course I fucking did, why wouldn't I?" Luke stared at his phone over the one text Ohmwrecker sent before not even showing up to a recording. He was always excited to make videos late at night with them, so to see this odd absence was worrying.

"Try calling him." Delirious switched on his face cam on Skype, so they could see him since all this worrying made him forget about it.

"I'll do it." Bryce whipped out his large, white iPhone and pulled up Ohm's contact. He tapped the call button, putting it on speaker for the others to hear. It rang once, twice, three times before the call was denied. Bryce sighed and tried again, but this time it rejected the call instantly.

"What the heck?" Bryce knitted his eyebrows together as he was confused at the weird action. "Something's wrong."

"What makes you say that? Maybe he's, like, I don't know, doing somethin' important," Delirious guessed.

"At twelve thirty at night? Come on, Del. Somethin' bad could've happened." Luke bit his lip.

"Yeah. The fact that he denies his calls immediately is weird all in itself." Bryce was still trying to get in contact with Ohm, but was getting the same result as the second attempt. He groaned in annoyance and put his phone down. "I'm getting a flight to Chicago."

"Woah, wait, hold on. You can't just fucking go over there. He could've fell asleep and when he heard it ring, he put it on Do Not Disturb or something," Delirious said, hesitant on this decision.

"Well, I want to make sure. If he's okay, then cool. I'll surprise him with this visit and stay for like a week or two. I haven't seen him in person for a while anyway. But if not, then the trip was needed. Either way, I need to go. He's our boyfriend, guys." Bryce focused on the monitor to the right of his facecam, alternating between clicking and typing.

"We're goin' with you," Luke said. "I'll book our tickets, Del. You start packin' because you take a long ass fucking time and we're leaving in the morning."

"Hey, fuck you!" Delirious shoved his middle finger in the face cam as he was getting up, Luke and Bryce chuckling in the background. Delirious left as Bryce and Luke continued their search for airline tickets.

"Got one. 9:55 in the morning," Bryce announced, printing out the information for the flight along with the ticket.

"Me too at 10:25." Luke copied Bryce's actions as he snatched the thin pieces of paper from the printer. "My flights about an hour and 45 minutes long. Your's?"

"Two hours. We should arrive around the same time then," Bryce stated.

"I still have Ohm's house key from when I had to take care of Buddy for two weeks while he had family business out of state." Luke grabbed a small key from his desk drawer and swung it from his finger in front of the camera.

"Nice."

"I need to start packing. Same goes for you McQuaid," Luke said and pinged his finger at the camera.

"I know, I know." Bryce chuckled. "I'll see you in Chicago. Love you, Luke. Tell Del I love him too."

"Love you too Bryce. I will."

"Love y'all! See y'all tomorrow! Or this morning what the fuck ever!" Delirious shouted from his bedroom, hearing the entire conversation through the stereos connected to the computer. Luke and Bryce laughed and left to pack their bags. Time for Chicago.

////

Luke hulled their luggage off the conveyer belt and brought it to where Delirious was sitting on a bench and texting Bryce to come to Gate 28.

"He's on his way," Delirious grumbled tiredly, leaning against Luke. Luke kissed the younger's forehead as he heard soft snores. Luke chuckled and pulled out his phone, looking at the last few texts him and Ohm sent each other and he wasn't gonna lie, the past 12 hours he hadn't heard from Ohm was making him sick to his stomach. Sure, Luke was a very paranoid person, but Ohm always had his phone on him and always responded to text and calls, no matter what he was doing.

Luke looked up just in time to see Bryce walking over, suitcase rolling behind him. Once right in front of him, Bryce leaned down to connect their lips in a simple kiss as a greeting.

"Nice to see you again," Bryce smiled, leaning down to kiss Delirious's asleep state on the cheek. 

"You too, baby," Luke said, swooping Delirious in his arms as he got up.   
"Let's get to Ohm's house."

The three went to find a taxi, catching one's attention immediately. Bryce threw all the luggage in the back while Luke explained to the driver where they had to go. They got in the back, Bryce on the left and Luke and Delirious on the right, Delirious in Luke's lap still snoring. The drive was about half an hour long, but felt shorter with the others' anxiousness to hopefully see Ohmwrecker.

The driver pulled up to Ohm's decent-sized home, him secretly admiring the beautiful building. Luke woke up Delirious as Bryce thanked the man up front. With Delirious up, the three got out and and grabbed their personal belongings. Bryce payed the old man with cash and a small kind nod. The driver waved at them and drove off to leave them alone at their destination.

"Take my luggage. I'm gonna grab the key." Luke handed Delirious the suitcase as he dug through the small pocket of his backpack. He approached the front door and whipped out the small piece of metal, shoving it into the lock and twisting it with long-wanted click.

Luke pushed open the wooden door to be greeted with loud barking and scampering little paws. Bryce instantly recognized it and dropped his suitcase, kneeling down to be tackled by Buddy with excited licks and yaps. He laughed since Buddy's small tongue tickled on his pink cheeks.

Laughing a bit at Bryce's childish antics, Luke called for Ohm with his loud, booming voice. No response made Luke and Delirious nervous. They tried again. Silence.

"He's not here?" Bryce worried as he got up, Buddy in his arms.

"What time did ya text him yesterday, Luke?" Delirious asked.

"I don't know, like 8 something."

"He hasn't been home all night," Bryce mumbled, moving into the kitchen where he found Buddy's dog food, grabbing it, going to the dog food bowl in the living room and fed the starving pet.

"How do you-" Luke realized Bryce was right because Buddy was eating his food with a lot of greed.

"Buddy wasn't fed..." Luke's face paled along with the others.

"Then where-"

"FREEZE! THIS IS POLICE!" The Chicago Police bursts through the front door, guns up and aimed at the three terrified people.

"What's g-going on?" Bryce stuttered, putting his hands up slowly.

"Why the hell are the police at Ryan's fucking house?!" Delirious panicked, following Bryce's actions along with Luke.

"Wait, you know Ryan Wrecker?" One of the cops in the front asked, slowly lowering his weapon.

"Y-Yeah. We're his boyfriends. He didn't show up for something last night so we flew over here to check if he was okay," Bryce said, watching as all the officers lowered theirs guns. Bryce, Luke, and Delirious all sighed internally.

"We are sorry to say this sirs, but Mr. Wrecker was kidnapped last night," another police officer broke the news. Their eyes widened at this information. Bryce covered his mouth as he gasped, holding back tears. Luke growled in anger as he kicked the wall, some of the paint chipping off. Delirious stood there totally frozen.

"We have many leads, though." An officer who wore a different outfit from the majority of the cops emerged from the back. He had thick glasses along with a light brown jacket, black shirt and jeans. "I'm Lieutenant Anderson. I'm in charge of this case. I can show you the information we've gathered back at the station if you'd like."

"Yes, please," Delirious voice cracked. Luke and Bryce nodded, speechless.

The police took them to one of the cop cars and let them into the back. The drive was longer than the last. Bryce sat in silence, softly crying to himself. Delirious sat in the middle with headphones in his ears and some of Ohm's favorite songs were blasting. Luke stared out the window and fumed over the information. Whoever took Ohm was gonna receive his wrath and Luke wasn't a good person to mess with, especially with the people he loves.

A while later, they pulled up to the station, exiting the vehicle and following the Lieutenant to his office.

"Okay. The first person who saw Mr. Wrecker was a saleslady who works at one of the local stores. She told us that Ryan was being watched by this one man while he was shopping. The next morning, when she was going back to work, she found a little bit of blood in the parking lot and reported it." Anderson pulled up a picture of the little pool of blood the woman saw. Bryce whimpered and bit his lip.

"We went to the scene of the crime and she let us access the traffic cams scattered around the parking lot. She brought us to the office holding all the recordings of multiple nights. We scanned through all the files linked to last night and found this." He pulled up a video with Ohm and this one guys off to the side. It started and Ohm got attacked, but immediately reacted with self-defense. Luke smiled a bit, proud that his bunny rabbit at least tried. Then, the guy fought back, hitting Ohm with his head and he landed on the hood of a car. Ohm was forcefully pushed to the ground, struggling against the man's tight grip, but received a cloth to the mouth instead. A few seconds later, the cloth was removed with Ohmwrecker breathing heavily and rope being tied around his wrists and ankles with the help of another guy. They tossed him into the car, shutting it then high fiving each other afterward and getting in the front. Lieutenant Anderson paused the video there.

Bryce was letting the tears roll down his face, but wasn't making any noise. Luke clenched his fists tightly and breathed heavily in anger. However, Delirious stayed quiet, biting his lip, not really knowing how to react.

"But wait there's more." He pulled up a clear picture with a close up of the license plate of the car Ohm was taken in. "Professionals are looking through the traffic cams of the city to follow their trail. They've been doing it for about an hour and a half now, so the should be almost done."

After his sentence, a male bursts through the door with a piece of paper in his hand. "Sir, we've found them."

"Well, there you go. Let's go find your boyfriend."

////

Ohm woke up in a daze, his eyes reacting negatively to the bright light. His head spun wildly and his nose hurt like a bitch. Blinking away the blurriness, he focused on the things around him, noticing two guys surrounding something and their backs were to Ohm.

Moments later, one of the men flicked their head up and locked eyes with Ohm. He tapped the other male to get his attention and pointed to Ohm. The male turned around, his grin sickening. However, the one thing Ohm saw was a black iPhone in their grasp. His iPhone.

"Finally, you're awake," the tallest said. "You've got quite the photo album here."

The other man walked over to Ohm and ripped off the duct tape, Ohm whimpering at the harsh feeling. The man with his phone walked over, crouching down to Ohm's level.

"So, judging by what's on your phone, you're gay and you either have multiple boyfriends, three to be exact, or you went through many breakups. Oh wait," his captor showed Ohm a picture of all four of them tangled in bed, Ohm the only one awake and taking a selfie with the dim TV being their only light. "Three boyfriends it is."

"You know, I really like this one," the short man showed a picture of Delirious, who was drinking from one of those cups you get at fast food restaurants with a straw and was smiling widely.

"I like this one better," the taller one showed a picture of Bryce playing with Buddy on the floor.

"But god damn this one looks good in bed," the shorter pulled up a photo of Luke and Ohm taking a simple selfie at an amusement park.

"S-Stop talking about them," Ohm mumbled hoarsely.

"What'd you say?" The taller glared.

"I said stop fucking talking about them!" Ohm shouted, earning a painful, loud slap to the face. He yelped like a little puppy when its tail gets stepped on.

"Remember who you're talking to, bitch." The male growled, making Ohm whimper and cower in fear.

"Knock him out. I gotta talk to the dealer." The male walked away but turned around with a devilish grin. "You'll make a great slave."

Ohm's eyes widened and before he could question him, he felt something metal connect with the side of his head, blacking out.

////

"A warehouse. Typical," Lieutenant Anderson mumbled. Bryce, Luke, and Delirious got out of the squad car and followed Anderson to a table the cops had just set up with a radio in the center and some files.

"This is how we're going to listen to the team that's moving into the building. The captain's radio is connected to this and we'll be able to hear what's going on."

"Testing. Can you hear me, Lieutenant?"

"Copy that Captain. Proceed into the warehouse." Luke watched as a bundle of cops moved into the building. It was quiet at first, the only sound being the shuffling of quiet feet.

"Halt." More silence. "I hear activity in the basement. Permission to proceed?"

"Roger that. Move."

Soft feet tapped on the staircase as the group moved downstairs. It was silent until strong voices of the police boomed through the radio.

"CHICAGO PD! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Curse words were spat from two unfamiliar voices. The now loud footsteps echoed in the radio as they moved around violently.

"We've found Ryan Wrecker, sir," the Captain said happily. Luke picked up Delirious in a fit of happiness, spinning him around. Delirious squealed loudly and laughed, kissing Luke on the lips. Bryce cried tears of joy and was soon picked up by Luke, getting the same treatment as Delirious. 

"Mr. Wrecker, can you hear me?" The Captain asked. Groaning was heard and a sigh of relief. "Untie him and arrest those guys."

They could hear the faint voices of the men talking while arresting the criminals, stating, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

"Can you walk, sir?" There was more shuffling, then a heartbreaking yelp of pain.

"N-No," Ohm responded weakly. Luke growled under his breath, but was satisfied to hear Ohm's voice after almost 24 hours. So were Bryce and Delirious.

"I've got you sir."

"T-Thank you," Ohm said.

"We're coming back up Lieutenant," the Captain announced.

"Roger that. Good job, men."

Delirious, Luke, and Bryce waited impatiently as the cops finally exited the building, Ohm in the Captain's arms. Luke sprinted over in front of the Captain, asking if he could take his lover. The Captain carefully placed Ohmwrecker in Luke's hold, Ohm's eyes opening at the movement. He looked straight at Luke and gasped.

"L-Luke?" Ohm threw his arms around Luke's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Bunny Baby," Luke said, letting a tear roll down his face. He was glad his lover was safe and sound in his arms but to see him somewhat broken hurt a bit.

Luke pulled Ohm away from his neck and pushed their lips together in a soft relaxing kiss. This was to tell Ohmwrecker that he was safe and would never be let go. They separated with small smiles.

"Come on. I'm not the only one here." Luke walked towards Bryce and Delirious who approached them quickly. Luke set Ohm down but used himself as support since Ohm was still a bit wobbly. Delirious latched himself to Ohm and cried a bit into his chest.

"Hey Del," Ohm chuckled, pulling the younger into a small kiss. "I'm okay, baby."

Delirious stepped back with a wide grin, happy the older was safe. Ohm looked at Bryce and pulled him close, connecting their lips.

"Hey Brycey~" Bryce blushed at the nickname he hadn't heard in ages. It rolled off Ohm's tongue perfectly and he loved Ohm's lulling voice.

"Ohmie." Bryce hugged Ohm while sobbing into the crook of his neck. Ohm rubbed Bryce's back soothingly, kissing the side of his head.

"It's okay. I'm okay," Ohm said, holding back his tears to be strong for Bryce. Bryce removed his red face from Ohm's neck, ghosting his hand over the bruises on Ohm.

"We love you," Bryce smiled. Ohm kissed his cheek while Luke hugged him from behind and Delirious squeezed his side.

"I love you guys, too."


	3. SAW ~ Multi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banana Bus Squad in SAW.

The five layed on the cold, cement floor, unconscious, their surroundings being complete unfamiliar to them. The building was forever abandoned, and looked the part too. The walls were faded from its original bold paint colors and the ceilings were falling apart, quite literally. Water damage made the building more vulnerable to destruction. Dust flew from the furniture that still stood, although there were very few, but the dust particles made the air thicker.

The silence was interrupted by a sudden groan. A brown haired male was regaining consciousness as he sat up. His eyes fluttered open, being blurred from the drug that was previously entered into his body. Once clear, the pale green orbs darted from wall to wall, understanding that he wasn't in the comfort of his home. Finally looking at the ground, he spotted 4 other familiar males. He did the only reasonable thing and checked if they were all well and breathing. Luckily, they were.

As time went by, two other men began to wake up. They both had brown hair, but one had it styled to the side, and the other had it rest calmly on his forehead. The one with it styled to the side had pale blue eyes that danced with confusion and anger. The other had pure hazel ones, but changed bright green and crystal blue from time to time. He was confused and scared, but kept his cool.

"Thank god. You two are up," the first one who awakened said.

"Brian, is that you?" The blue-eyed man groaned, rubbing his eyes, trying to abandon the blurriness.

"Good to see you, Tyler." Brian patted Tyler's back in greeting.

The third one rolled onto his back, sitting up quickly. Realizing his mistake, he layed back down, clutching his head in pain as his brain pounded against his skull.

"Ohm, take it easy. The drug hasn't completely worn off yet," Brain supported his pained friend.

"How do you know it's a drug?" Ohm asked.

"The blurriness in the eyes, the sudden sensitivity in the head, the weakness. It feels like a drug to me." Ohm gave him a thumbs-up, not bothering to nod his aching head.

"What the hell is going on?" Another one groaned, his voice being almost a whisper, but loud enough to get the others attention.

Tyler got up from his place on the ground and went to assist the Canadian. His chocolate brown eyes attempted to see the light, but neglected it instead.

"Don't rush, Evan. We were drugged, and you don't want a splitting headache like Ohm," Tyler said, helping him sit up slowly .

"Yeah, you really don't."

"Would you guys shut the fuck up?" A thick Irish accent warned, and it didn't belong to Brian.

"Daithi, how long have you been awake?" Tyler questioned, looking at the man still lying on the floor.

"Almost as long as Brian has," he answered, pointing at his fellow Irishman. Daithi tried to rise from the ground, but yelped and fell back down as his side started bleeding.

"Holy shit! What did you do?" Evan shouted, rushing to his side.

"I don't fucking know!" Daithi said through gritted teeth. Evan lifted up his soaked, green shirt to see fresh stitches sewn in Daithi's torso.

"When did you get stitches?" Evan questioned, taking off his own jacket to clean up the blood.

"Never did." Evan shrugged, tying his blood stained jacket around his waist and helping Daithi to his feet.

As soon as everyone was standing, a light turned on, startling the men. It revealed a tape recorder that had a note taped on suggesting to 'Play Me'. Evan hesitated, but he knew he had no other choice and played it, causing a deep voice to explain their situation.

"Hello Brian, Tyler, Daithi, Evan, and Ryan. I want to play a game. You each have a task you must complete or suffer the consequences. Each task will be revealed once you journey throughout this building. You are one of the most famous groups on YouTube. Maybe a break away from your desks will give you a moment to challenge yourselves, your lives, and the lives of others. You have 60 minutes to successfully complete all 5 tasks. And, you do have a goal. Let's challenge the lives of others. Time starts now."

After the recording concluded, a TV a few feet away from the recorder turned on. Evan was frozen as he recognized exactly who was on it.

"Someone! Anyone! Please help me!" The man pleaded, hoping someone could hear him. The chain around his neck kept him from moving from the platform and his hands had thick cuffs wrapped around them for extra security.

"Jon," Evan whispered, still in shock as his lover stood terrified on the other end.

"Evan, if you wanna save Jon, we have to go now," Ohm tugged on his arm towards the door that opened after the recording stopped. Evan nodded, his eyes still glued to the screen until he exited the room.

Outside was a bright red line that traveled through the hallway and turned right. The guys followed it, assuming it brought them to their first task. Five minutes of walking led them to a metal door with more red paint, but this time, it had a message.

"'You're the Ohm to my Wrecker'? What does that mean?" Brian read, facing Ohm to see if he knew. Judging his expression, he knew.

"And you're the Bryce to my McQuaid," Ohm said under his breath, realization hitting him hard. It was their way of saying 'I love you'. He rushed to the front, pushing the door open.

And there was Bryce, strapped to a table that was at a 45 degree angle. He could barely move his hands, legs, or neck as they were tied down. At 90 degrees, three thick needles stood in a upside down triangle formation. Bryce's dull blue eyes screamed scared and panicked as he watched the others file into the room.

"Guys, what is this?! W-What's going on?!" Bryce stuttered, attempting to wiggle out of his restraints. Ohm quickly ran to his side, caressing Bryce's face and moving his ginger locks out of his eyes.

"I don't know, but I'll get you out of this, I promise," Ohm rambled, examining the metal bindings on Bryce.

"There's another recorder here," Evan announced.

"Play it." Ohm simply said, still looking at Bryce. Evan obeyed.

"Hello, Ryan. For your first test, you'll challenge yourself and the life of your boyfriend. You've been together for 16 months and maybe counting. In front of you is a weight that you must lift up for 30 seconds within 1 minute. Fail to do so, the 3 spikes that stand before Bryce will pierce his eyes and mouth, removing him from your life forever. Your friends may not help you. If they do, Bryce dies. Good luck."

Ohm took a deep breath before walking up to the machine. He stood on the black platform under the arm of the weights. I'm going to do this. Even if it kills me. He grasped the cold metal bars, preparing to lift it. With all his strength he brought it upwards, making the timer start ticking, but suddenly 4 other spikes penetrated his sides, making him let go from the pain and fall. Expectedly, Bryce started moving towards his death. The guys helped Ohm up to his feet as Bryce panicked and screamed. Determined, Ohm pushed the guys off him and returned to his task. He pushed the weight up again, feeling the spikes enter his body. He groaned from the pain, but kept going, not wanting to loose the only guy he ever truly loved. Bryce stopped moving, redeeming safe for the time being. Only 10 seconds were left, but the blood loss was making Ohm weaker. He let go, breathing heavily and Bryce moved closer.

"Ohm, please! I don't wanna die unless you're by my side. I want to grow old with you. Just please!" Bryce sobbed.

"I-I'm not l-letting you die," Ohm encouraged himself, lifting it for the last 10 seconds. The pain increased since Ohm accidentally moved up, so new holes were made in his sides. But Bryce was dangerously close to the needles, so if he let go, Bryce would be no more.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The others counted as this test was finally over, and Ohm collapsed. Bryce had survived. The satisfying click of the metal echoed in the room, indicating that Bryce was free of his restraints. Tyler helped him off the table when it was lying flat. Bryce immediately ran over to Ohm, hugging his boyfriend lightly.

"You did it, Ohm. You saved me," Bryce cooed, rubbing Ohm's cheek with his thumb.

"Did you mean it when you said you want to grow old with me?" Ohm asked weakly. Bryce nodded, smiling with tears prickling at eyes.

"Of course I did. I love you."

"I love you too." Bryce pulled Ohm into a sweet, warm kiss, loving every moment. They didn't completely forget about the situation they were currently in, but this kiss did distract them from it.

"Okay, lovebirds. We have to keep moving," Tyler teased, making Ohm and Bryce separate, then blush. Tyler smiled at this. Bryce helped Ohm to his feet as he leaned against Bryce for support. They exited the room, relieved that they didn't have to go through that ever again.

The red path continued, twisting and turning through different hallways. Eventually, it pointed to a staircase leading down. The clicking of shoes echoed on the walls as they ventured to the basement. But what that they didn't know, was that it was the boiler room, which functioned improperly. At the bottom, they encountered a door with another message, 'I want GUMMY BEARS!!!'.

"Wait, isn't that what Lui says all the time?" Evan raised an eyebrow, although he already knew the answer. They pushed open the door to be greeted with hot steam in their faces, except Ohm and Bryce because they were falling behind. Everyone began coughing from the thickness and hotness of the gas.

"Hello? Who's there?" A quiet voice called.

"Lui? Where are you?" Daithi responded, frantically searching for his best friend.

"Daithi! Look down!" Daithi did as instructed and saw Lui behind a locked door with a strange device strapped to his chest. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Just stay calm, okay?" Lui nodded slowly, looking beyond the locked door and wondering what was happening to him and his friends. Without question, Daithi found the recorder and pressed the play button.

"Hello, Daithi. Below you, you have a friend. A friend that you've trusted for years and held close to your heart. When you two decided to take it to the next level, it wasn't a surprise. However, hiding it from your friends became an obstacle, almost a maze. In this test, you will have to guide Lui threw the path below you, but there are many places where hot steam blows out, which easily melts flesh. At the end, you will have to retrieve a key to unlock the trap on his chest. If not completed in 90 seconds, that device will shoot a metal arrow into his brain, making all the confusion and stress go away. Good luck."

"What the hell is this? Is this some stupid prank that you guys are pulling?!" Lui hissed, the sudden wave of anger scaring the others.

"No, Lui, no. This is real. We wouldn't pull a prank this cruel and painful," Ohm calmly said, revealing his blood covered injury.

"I was faced with death, too. But, you have to stay calm. Daithi will get you out of this," Bryce added. Lui nodded, his anger dissipating.

"O-Ok."

"Are you ready, you little squeaker?" Daithi sighed, praying this wasn't going to be the end.

"Ready!" Lui squeaked.

Daithi breathed, hitting the button and opening the door. Lui rushed through the doorway, turning left and right before a path of steam put him to a halt. He realized that he could crawl under the burning gas, but if not careful, could easily burn his back. Knowing his time limit, he crawled as fast as he could, the steam grazing his back once in a while. He made it to the other side and kept running, making sure not to hit the metal fence as he was only wearing a red short sleeve shirt. This time, he was faced with a longer, more thicker steam branch, but he had no way of going through unless someone turned it off.

"I can't go any further!" He shouted over the loud pipes. Daithi searched for something that could help Lui out and his eye landed on a red lever with a wooden sign saying 'Relieve Him.'

"I see a lever!" He announced, pulling on it immediately, but not expecting the steam to stop below him and shoot straight at him. He screamed as the heat slowly melted the skin on his arm and cheek.

"Lui go now!" He managed to say, and Lui kept going.

Once passed it, Daithi let go, making the steam spray back down below him and still feeling the after effects as he followed Lui tiredly. Lui didn't encounter anymore busted pipes until he got to the very end. It was longer than before, and Daithi had to hold the lever for longer if he were to make it unharmed. Lui looked up as Daithi put his hand on the metal stick, nodding as Lui prepared to book it. He pulled it towards him, facing away from the burning gas that damaged him. Lui went as fast as he could almost making it to the end. Out of weakness, Daithi let go, making the steam return to the bottom, burning Lui, but for only a small amount of time. Relieved, Lui climbed up the ladder, with only 27 seconds left.

"Where's the key?" Daithi asked, unlocking the last caged door. Lui picked up a laminated piece of paper, showing everyone the diagram on it. It was an X-Ray of someone's torso, and a key was on the left side below the lung. Daithi eyes widened as Lui picked up a knife that was next to the paper.

"It's in me," Daithi whispered in realization.

"I-I can't cut it out!" Lui stuttered, almost dropping the sharp blade.

"Evan, do it!" Daithi commanded, making Evan's face pale.

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because if you don't, Lui's gonna die! JUST DO IT!" Daithi's voice was more stern and deep.

Evan rapidly nodded, grabbing the knife from Lui's hand. Without hesitation, Evan cut through the stitches quickly, making Daithi yell from the excruciating pain and lean on the wall for support. Evan dropped the blood covered weapon and dug his hand in Daithi's wound, feeling for the small piece of metal. He grasped onto the key, pulling it out and tossing it to Brian. Brian struggled to unlock the strap as the 5 seconds were making him panic. Finally, he got the device off, throwing it to the opposite side of the room. As it hit the floor, the arrow shot and got stuck in the cement wall beside them. In pure shock, Lui clanged on to the nearest person, which was Tyler, and sobbed into his chest. Tyler rubbed soothing circles on Lui's back, attempting to calm him.

For Evan, he was trying to stop the constant bleeding from Daithi's wound with his already blood covered hands.

"Is there a first aid kit somewhere?" Evan questioned, beckoning Daithi to lie on the floor to slow the blood flow.

"I-I saw one over there b-by where the knife was," Lui exclaimed, not removing his face from Tyler chest, but turning his head to make his voice more clear. Being closest to the shelf, Brian grabbed the obvious medical kit and handed it to Bryce.

"You went to medical school, right?" Bryce nodded, taking the kit and Evan's place next to Daithi.

He opened the white box, slightly smiling as everything he needed was neatly placed in there. Bryce needed help rolling Daithi onto his good side, so he could minimize the blood flow even more, so Ohm assisted him. After, Bryce pulled out tweezers and picked out the wires from the previous stitches. Then, he collected the new pair of the wire and needle and redid them, weaving in and out of the wound. Throughout the whole process, Daithi was perfectly still because the pain he felt earlier numbed his side. Finished, Bryce secured both ends of the wire before cutting it with his teeth, not really minding the blood he got in his mouth. He grabbed a rag and dabbed a bit of alcohol on it, then rubbed it around the wound, cleaning and disinfecting the area at the same time. Lastly, he wrapped the clean white gauze around Daithi's waist.

"Done. He should be good as new, besides the lack of blood in his system now. He might not be able to walk properly on his own so I suggest someone helps him," Bryce concluded, pulling Ohm close to him and without question, cleaned his injury.

Evan and Brian slowly helped Daithi up, making sure not to reopen the stitches. Once standing, Daithi held onto Brian so he wouldn't fall because his legs were too wobbly to stand properly. Knowing that he was alright, Lui detached from Tyler's chest and hugged Daithi lightly on his good side.

"Hey there, squeaky," Daithi weakly chuckled, wrapping his free arm around Lui's shoulders. "I'm alright. I promise."

"I don't want to loose you." Lui said.

"You won't. I'm still here, aren't I?" Lui nodded.

"We need to keep going. We only have 39 minutes left and who knows what there is ahead of us," Bryce intervened, twisting the door knob to open the door near him.

But when he did, a TV turned on in the corner that nobody had noticed because of all the chaotic events that just occurred. The static revealed Jonathan and the room he was in. Instead of standing up like he was before, he was on his knees as the chain around his neck pulled him closer to the ground. Bryce and Lui were surprised, this being the first time seeing their friend chained.

"Oh my god, Delirious!" The two said in unison.

"Guys, is that you?" Jon asked, completed scared from the sudden voices that rang from the PA system in his room.

"Wait, you can hear us?" Tyler asked. Everyone was asking the same question.

"Y-Yes, of course I can fucking hear you! Who's with you? Is Evan there?" Jon spat, then rambled.

"I'm here, Jon. Don't worry," Evan responded. "Along with Bryce, Brian, Lui, Daithi, Ohm, and Tyler."

"Wait, where's-" Jon tried to ask, but was cut off by his own scream, frightening the others. After the sudden outburst, Jon breathes heavily as blood ran down his neck, starting after the collar. Then, the TV shut off.

"Oh god. Oh god. OH GOD!" Evan began hyperventilating, falling to his knees.

"Evan! Evan, listen to me! You can't freak out now! If you do, we can't save Jonathan. We all love him so much. He's our best friend, but you can't stop now," Tyler said, giving Evan a pep talk. Evan breathed slowly, regaining his breath.

"O-Okay." Evan got up, walking out of the room. Everyone paused before following him towards the next task. Deep down, everyone felt bad for the Canadian. Watching his own boyfriend suffer behind a TV screen and not being able to do anything had to be terrible and torturous to the mind. To be honest, all of this was torture, mentally and physically.

Not realizing, Evan was far ahead of the group. Every once in a while, he'd quicken his pace, making the distance between him and the guys greater. The others tried to catch up to him, but with Daithi and Ohm's condition, it was difficult. Evan looked at the damages in the building as he walked. To him, it was nice to see the ruins of such an old and abandoned building. As long as it kept his mind off Jonathan, he was relieved.

Evan followed the crimson colored line until he saw it stop. He looked around, searching for a clue as to what the next challenge was. To his left, he saw red strokes of paint neatly spell out a message. 'Tyler, Grab it'.

"Um, Tyler?" Evan called, getting Tyler's attention. "It's for you."

Hearing his name, he ran ahead of the group, catching up to Evan. Tyler scanned the area around the message, trying to get an idea of what he had to do. There was a window, but on the other side, it was completely dark. Underneath his instructions, there was a rope with a comfortable grip on the end. They were normally used when water skiing, and the grip made it very hard to fall in the water. Just looking at it, he had no idea what was in store for him.

"Well, might as well get this over with," Tyler sighed, waiting until everyone was near before grabbing the rope. At the gesture, the once dark window turned bright, revealing someone who Tyler should have expected.

"Okay. Now, I feel your pain," Tyler said, directing his words toward Daithi, Evan, and Ohm. Behind the glass was Craig, hands tied behind his back and barbed wired wrapped around his neck that was connected to a chain hanging from the ceiling. Tiny droplets of blood ran down his neck from the slightest movements he made. A thick black cloth was used as a gag, preventing him from communicating with his close friends. He stared at everyone, uncomfortable that he was center of attention and uncomfortable that he was facing death at the moment.

"Hello, Tyler. In front of you, you are facing the guy you've only met in real life once. Every time you two have gotten in contact with each other, it's mostly been behind a computer screen. Why not be separated by another screen, seeming you two are so used to it. Moving along, you, Tyler, always seem to have that tough guy image, and falling in love with someone who's the same gender might look bad for your reputation, so you decide to hide it instead. However, you don't think about the other, as Craig has that strong passion for you as well. Maybe this will ignite the fire between you two. In the task ahead, Tyler must hold onto this rope for 1 minute straight, which holds up the platform beneath Craig. Fail to do so on your own, Craig chokes on his own blood and air as all the pain he's went through trying to have your heart goes away. Forever. Good luck."

When the recording stopped, the rope instantly started playing tug-of-war with Tyler. Dividing his strength, he held the rope in one place long as he could, making sure to not waste all his energy in one sitting.

"Craig, press yourself against the wall and stay away from edge," Tyler informed. Craig nodded his head, making the barbed wire rip open his neck a bit. Craig whimpered, obeying Tyler's command.

"By the way, the negative things that creepy ass dude said, they aren't true," Tyler said, moving back to get more control over the chain. "The reason why I never confessed how I felt about you is because I was a big pussy bitch. I was so nervous to admit it, but I really do love you."

Craig pissed off look became soft as he believed the person attempting to save his life. Tyler smiled, but got completely distracted and let his foot slip. The platform under Craig tilted, making him slowly slip off. Craig's eyes widened, trying to stay against the wall and remain as calm as possible. Tyler quickly regained his balanced and pulled until the platform was flat again. Craig sighed in relief, resting his head against the wall.

"There are only 13 seconds left. You got this Tyler!" Ohm cheered, giving Tyler confidence.

"Yeah, well 13 is an unlucky number!" Tyler grunted, using all of the strength that stood in his body. He counted down in his mind, waiting for a sign that told them it was all over. As his ears begged for that signal, a loud blaring sound that was used in hockey games echoed throughout the entire hallway. Tyler felt the chain lock in place as he dropped it on the floor. A door next the window and behind Craig swung open, allowing access to the room.

"Thank fucking god," Tyler huffed, making his way to the door.

He traveled down the short corridor, immediately turning right. Before he approached Craig, he grabbed the scissors on the shelf by the entrance, assuming he had to cut the barbed wire. Assuming correctly, he easily snipped it off and carefully removed it. Tyler had to be gentle or the dangerous wire could get stuck in Craig's skin, tearing it up even more than it already was. Craig whimpered as he felt small pieces of flesh being torn from his neck and sighed in relief as the wire was finally removed. Tyler untied the simple rope binding from Craig's wrist, then the black cloth from his mouth. After being freed, Craig tightly wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist, burying his face in his chest.

"Don't leave me," Craig cried, letting some tears slip.

"I won't. Come on we gotta keep moving," Tyler said, planting a small kiss on top of Craig's hair. But Craig shook his head. Tyler shrugged, picking the smaller up bridal style and carried him out the room. Craig just accepted it and got comfortable in his new lover's arms.

"Aw, it's cute," Bryce grinned, watching as the two lovebirds grasped onto each other.

Evan smiled, the new couple reminding him of Jon. He remembered the nights where they would just cuddle on the couch and watch movies until they eventually fell asleep. Jon was always the first one, but Evan honestly loved it. He would just mess with Jon's hair, not worried about him commenting about it. He loved those times, and hoped that they wouldn't end tonight.

The growing group continued to find the next challenge. Everyone picked up their pace, wanting this nightmare to be over. The walk luckily wasn't as long as the others, so when they came face to face with a metal door, they were surprised. "Brian, don't ignore the quiet ones," the door read.

"God damnit," Brian mumbled, staring at the hint. "Guess it's my turn."

Brian pushed open the door as it gave a loud, rusted creak. The room was pitch black, so he took small steps. It was when his entire body was passed the doorway, the door slammed shut and locked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Brian cursed, turning around and trying to open the door, yet failing.

"We'll find another route. Just do what you need to do!" Evan commanded, leaving to find what he needed to find. The others followed.

When they left, the lights turned on in the room, blinding Brian for a bit. When he could see, the floor was completely destroyed, and it was replaced with an assortment of planks. Following the planks, was someone who had a thick modern device locked around his neck, and it was connected to a winch.

"Brock!"

"Brian, is that you?" Brock asked, holding on to the walls beside him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well as you can see-"

"That's a bit difficult right now!" Brock interrupted, pointing to the black blindfold around his eyes.

"Ugh! Well there's no floor besides a bunch of planks so be careful where you step." Brian looked to his right, spotting another tape recorder. "There's a recorder-thingy here. I'm gonna play it."

"Hello, Brian. Across from you, is someone who only listens. Brock is the one in the background, barely talking, but when he does he's ignored. Especially by you. A few times, he's tried to get your attention, whether it's by simply laughing or saying things that he shouldn't or it could reveal his big secret, love. Maybe falling for you was a mistake, but Brock is too stubborn and you are too oblivious to notice. Now, Brock has no choice but to listen to you as you will be the one guiding him through this. You two must get as close to each other as possible within 1 minute. Within this time limit, Brian must have the small key to unlock Brock from the device around his neck, or Brock's voice will be left hanging. Good luck."

After the message, brought to you by Jigsaw, a timer began its 60 second countdown. Brock was free to move as the winch loosened up. Brian made his way forward, getting better view of what was in front of Brock and started shouting commands.

"Ok, Brock, shuffle a little to the right and you should feel a plank that goes diagonally right." Brock began to move, following Brian's instructions. When he got on it, the heel of his shoe hit a glass bottle, making it tumble to the ground below. Brock slightly jumped, but stayed calm as he kept going.

"You're doing well. Now there's another one a bit to the left, just step up on it." Brian said, stepping around a wall to a ledge. Brock felt for the wood, finding it and getting onto it. He inched his way across, but when he reached the middle, the plank broke beneath him. Brock fell with a scream, but quickly caught a beam in front of him. He struggled to get up on the beam as his arms were shaking, but eventually pulled himself up.

"Brock, you okay?" Brian panicked, jumping to another beam.

"Never better!" Brock replied, sarcasm lacing his word.

"Just move to your left."

Brian threw commands left and right until they met in the middle. Behind Brian was a key attached to a string, so he reached for it. It swayed back and forth, but Brian managed to get a grip on it and pulled it. There were 18 seconds remaining so he had to act fast. Since there was a jump between the two, one of them had to leap to the beam in front of them. Brian made a tough and risky decision.

"Brock, you're gonna have to jump."

"What?! Are you crazy? I'll fall!"

"If I throw you the key, you might not catch it and if I jump across, you can't catch me, so this is our best bet! You gotta trust me!" Brian persuaded. Brock gave in and jumped as far as he could. Brian's reflexes caught Brock's arm and quickly pulled him up. Brian jammed the key in the lock and twisted it, pulling the device off and throwing it across the room. Brian pulled off the blindfold, revealing Brock's wide brown eyes. Brock pulled Brian into his arms, hugging him with gratitude.

"Thank you," Brock whispered. Brian pulled away and smiled. He leaned in quickly, pressing his lips against Brock's soft warm ones. Brock was surprised from the loving gesture, but kissed back anyway. He wanted it to last forever, but humans needed air. They separated, having huge grins on their faces.

"I'm sorry for being as oblivious as fuck. Forgive me?" Brian apologized. Brock nodded, pecking the other's lips.

They laughed it off, walking out of the broken area. Outside the door were the others, staring at a TV screen which replicated the room Brian and Brock were previously in. Evan was quietly sitting against the wall, playing with his fingers. Tyler was sitting on a counter with Craig cuddled up into his chest. Daithi was leaning against the wall, his hand stilly resting on his injury. Ohm was sitting in a chair, Bryce comfortably in his lap while Ohm's chin was on Bryce's shoulder. Lui's focus was on the TV as he stood a few inches in front of it. Brock wasn't expecting all of them, but seemed to have accepted it. When everyone noticed the two's presence, they got up from their position and stood in front of them.

"You guys are here too?" Brock questioned. "And why is there so much blo- okay what the hell happened?"

"The entire time," Lui replied. "And long stories short, Evan had to rip a key out of Daithi, Bryce had to stitch him up, and Craig had barbed wire around his neck."

"You make it sound like an everyday thing. What about Ohm?"

"4 big ass needles got lodged into my side, no biggie," Ohm answered, rubbing his still aching sides. Brock slowly nodded, staring at all the blood.

"Can we please keep going?" Evan mumbled, speed walking away from the group.

"Evan, wait up!" Tyler shouted, dragging Craig after Evan. Once they caught up, Tyler placed a hand on Evan's shoulder, turning him around. Evan had tears flowing down his cheeks. His eyes were already red, the capillaries showing strongly.

"Evan, what's wrong?" Tyler asked. He had to admit, that was probably the most stupidest question he could have asked at the moment, but it was for a sympathetic background.

"God this is so fucking difficult! Just seeing you all with your lovers just messes up my head! What if Jon dies? What if I never get to see him again? What if one of you guys die although you guys might seem safe? My thoughts are just swarmed with what ifs and it hurts! I hate this shit so fucking much!" Evan ranted, becoming a sobbing mess afterwards. "I-I can't deal with this bullshit!"

Tyler began rubbing Evan's back, making an attempt to calm the younger down. Craig, having no clue what was going on, hugged Evan. Evan chuckled at this action, always loving the friendly, sweet side of Craig. He began to wipe the tears and take relaxing breaths.

"We're almost done. We just have to get to Jon, but breaking down now isn't gonna help him. So get your ass up and get moving. Don't worry about anyone else but him. We'll be fine," Tyler said. Craig nodded, although he still didn't know what was happening.

The rest of the group turned the corner to see the scene, instantly feeling bad that they were happy except the one who has done the most for them. Everyone rushed over to Evan and engulfed him in a large hug. Evan laughed at this odd gesture, since his friends weren't very touchy. They all separated, laughing along.

"Let's go save Jon!" Lui shouted, using his squeaker voice, then running ahead. The guys cheered, sprinting after him. Brock was a bit confused, but Brian just whispered in his ear.

"You'll find out in a minute." Brock shrugged, following the others.

///

"See, they don't care about you. They never have."

"Fuck you! You're wrong!"

I watched as my friends laughed together, sadness slowly sinking in.

"Let's go save Jon!" Lui shouted. I smiled, the sadness going away.

"See. They care. You can't trick me, you stupid bastard!"

I instantly regretted insulting the guy who held my life in his hands as I felt blades dig into my wrists and a bit more into my neck. I screamed, feeling the tears rush down my cheeks. I stared as the blood started covering my arm. This is hell.

///

"Why? How did this guy even do this?" Ohm touched his mouth as he processed the information they just received. According to the recording, Tyler, Evan, Ohm, and Brian had to all pull out one tooth that stood in the way back in order to get a code to unlock the door to Jon. They knew one, that it was gonna hurt a lot, and two there was going to be a lot of blood.

"Fuck it," Tyler cursed, grabbing the tool and attached it to the tooth he had to pull out. He quickly twisted and pulled, making a painful crack noise erupt from the roots breaking. He pulled out the large piece of blood-covered enamel, placing it on the table. He spat out all the blood, trying to stop it with his tongue.

Brian and Evan did the same, placing their teeth in the correct order next to Tyler's. The only one left was Ohm.

"I-I can't." He mumbled.

"Come on, Ohm. This is for Delirious," Bryce said, hugging him from behind.

"I know." He paused. "Tyler do it." He held out the tool for the toughest in the group. Tyler accepted it, walking over and placing it around Ohm's molar.

"Ready?" Ohm gave a thumbs-up, gripping tightly onto Bryce's hand. With no countdown, Tyler did what he did for himself and swiftly removed the tooth. Ohm yelped and started spitting out the blood as he fell on his hands and knees. Bryce rubbed his back soothingly, getting a bit of blood on himself in the process. 

"3571," Lui read as he typed in the numbers. The light turned green as the sliding door opened. The guys went through, finally getting to their goal. Jon sat perfectly in the center, blood staining his skin and clothes. Before anyone could speak, the dark voice started to.

"Welcome to your final test. In the middle of this room sits a friend who all of you have a tight connection to, especially you, Evan. In order to save his life, you all must climb up these 9 chains to where plugs must be connected to overwhelm the generator that powers the electric fence around Jonathan and stop the death that awaits him. You have until the time that remains runs out. Good luck."

Everyone looked over at the time to see that 6 minutes and 17 seconds were left on the clock.

"Let's do this," Daithi said, walking over to one of the chains.

"Daithi, what about your stitches?" Lui asked, worried that they might rip open again.

"I'll be careful." Daithi started climbing, making sure he doesn't stretch his left arm too much.

Each YouTuber grabbed their chains and started climbing. Surprisingly, Bryce got to the top first, wrapping his legs securely around the chains and plugging the cords together. Bryce was pretty athletic outside of his YouTube career, running and parkouring around his neighborhood. He dropped down, landing on his feet and watching Ohm.

Jon observed quietly from his spot in the center, proud when Bryce got his plugs together first. He took a quick look at everyone else before hearing a cranking noise to his left. He moved his head towards the sound to see a machine slowly rotated towards someone. He looked to where it was aiming and saw that its target was Ohm.

"Ohm, watch out!" Jon warned.

Ohm looked over to Jon, giving him a questioning look. Before he could react, two metal arrows shot at him easily piercing his side, right where his injury was. He let out an ear piercing screech as he gripped onto the chains so he wouldn't fall. Ohm felt tiny painful pinches spreading slowly throughout his body.

"It's poisoned!" Ohm announced.

"Ohm, drop down! I'll do this for you," Bryce volunteered.

Ohm climbed down slowly, falling into Bryce's arms when he got to the bottom. Bryce pulled out the arrows, examining the tip and seeing that they were, in fact, poisoned. The wounds began bleeding again, so Bryce instructed Ohm to lay down to stop the poison from spreading any faster and slow the bleeding. Evan had finished already, so he supported Ohm while he waited for everyone to finish.

Bryce took Ohm position and made his way up. When he was at the exact spot Ohm got hurt, two more arrows shot, aiming at the front of Bryce's side. One completely missed while the other went through his front and some of it poked out of his back. He groaned, but kept climbing. He did what he needed to do at the top, then went back to the floor.

Brian and Brock finished at the same time, meeting at the bottom for a hug. They didn't have any challenges they needed to evade so they were safe.

When Tyler was climbing down, he heard something mechanical move behind him. He turned to see a large hollow pipe come out of the wall. His eyes widened as it was glowing orange and red meaning it was burning hot. He knew what it was going to do. He turned away as boiling steam shot at him. His flesh slowly burned off as he quickly jumped down. Craig was in the same situation since the pipe was big enough to hit the both of them. Craig jumped down next to Tyler, both of them examining their burns.

With only 1 minute and 28 seconds remaining, Lui and Daithi were the only ones left. Daithi had the longest chain so he was only half way up. Accidentally, he reached up too far with his left arm and tore open his stitches. He cursed out, getting the others attention.

"What happened?" Craig asked.

"The stitches," Daithi replied through gritted teeth.

"You can't continue. Jump down and I'll catch you," Tyler instructed. Daithi did as told and fell. He hissed in pain when he came in contact with Tyler's arms. He layed Daithi next to Ohm, putting pressure on the wound. Lui finished and quickly climbed down to be with Daithi.

"I'll do Daithi's," Bryce said, getting up but Evan stopped him.

"I'll do it. You stay with Ohm." Bryce nodded, putting Ohm's head in his lap.

Evan approached the chains, gripping onto them and moving up. He glanced at the clock, the time being 33 seconds. He went faster, hoping that there were no traps ahead. His hopes succeeded him as he made it to the top safely. He reached for the plugs and took one more look at the time. 4 seconds. He quickly grabbed the other and connected them with shaking hands. He looked over and saw he had 1 second to spare. He sighed and smiled widely. Everyone cheered as the electric fence shut down and a key dropped down on a string.

Evan happily dropped down, and grabbed the key with pride. He hopped the fence and started to free Jon from his restraints. Once done, Jon jumped up and hugged his boyfriend, crying tears of joy. Evan hugged back, sobbing just as much and not caring about the blood that was everywhere. He just lived in this happy moment, finally being reunited with the love of his life.

Brock and Brian hugged the life out of each other as they celebrated their victory against the mystery man who kidnapped and hurt them.

Tyler and Craig did the same.

Bryce hugged Ohm gently as he whispered the news and sweet nothings into Ohm's ear. Ohm was smiling, but slowly lost consciousness as the poison hit him hard. Bryce didn't notice, yet.

Lui and Daithi watched the others celebrate as they just stayed together, since Daithi was so weak.

"We should get out of here. If I ever have to see this place again, I'm gonna puke," Jon laughed his signature laugh. Everyone nodded as they prepared to leave.

Bryce tried to get Ohm up, but failed as he didn't respond. He tried again, but got the same result as he did the first time. He did the reasonable thing and checked his pulse, which was slowly getting weaker.

"Guys, Ohm passed out," Bryce said, taking deep breathes as he tried not to freak out.

"I'll carry him, since Tyler has Daithi," Brock offered, picking him up.

"We gotta find help," Evan said.

The group headed towards the bright green exit sign, and left the building. Outside had a bunch of police cars lined up in front, the sirens flickering. A few cops went up to them, guns aimed, but when they saw them clearly, they were lowered.

"We found the 10 missing people," one cop spoke into his walkie-talkie. More policemen approached them, taking them to the cars. Daithi and Ohm were put into an ambulance and taken to the hospital immediately, Bryce and Lui at their side. Tyler and Craig were with other paramedics to treat the burns, then another ambulance would pick them up. Jon was with another caretaker to treat the wounds on his neck and wrists, then he would go in the ambulance with Tyler and Craig, and Evan was with him the entire time. Finally, Brock and Brian were being questioned by detectives about what happened in the building. It was difficult to retell, but they had no other choice.

Unexpectedly, Luke came up to Jon, embracing him and crying in the process. He was the one who reported his friends missing and assisted in the case since he worked part time in the NCPD.

"Are you guys alright?" Luke asked, his face wet with tears.

"We could be better. Ohm passed out from poison. Daithi has lost a lot of blood. Lui went with him, but he's fine, only slight burns. Bryce has an arrow stuck in his side. Tyler and Craig have third degree burns. And Jon has those wounds. Brock, Brian, and I are alright," Evan explained. Luke nodded, hugging the couple in front of them.

"I'm glad we found y'all."

///

Daithi came out of the hospital a few days later with fresh stitches and the correct amount of blood running through his system. He easily recovered from the damage done to him and Lui was happy to have him back to normal.

Ohm stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks since the doctors had to remove blood, insert new blood, then wait for Ohm's immune system to fight off the rest of the poison left in his body. When Ohm woke up, the poison was gone. Bryce stayed by his side the entire time, except when he had to get the arrow removed from his body. When the other finally awoke, Bryce was the first thing Ohm saw.

Brock and Brian took some time for just the two of them to forget the events that occurred. Nothing too major, but they continued their lives in peace.

Tyler and Craig were discharged from the hospital the next day as it was easy to treat their wounds. They continued YouTube and explained why they went missing for themselves and everyone else.

Jon was in the hospital for 3 days because the doctors had to make sure the blades didn't hit any important veins since it went a little too deep. Evan went to North Carolina with Jon and Luke to plan a trip for the entire gang to get rid of the stress from what they just went through.

They ended up deciding on a nice forest getaway with a large cabin to fit everyone under one roof. It was a bit of money but they needed it. The vacation was planned for 1 month.

After the traumatic experience the squad went through, it was easily put behind them as they had the support of their friends, family, and fans. It was great to know they were loved, even though they were gone for about 3 weeks. But in a weird way, facing death brought them closer together. Things that weren't realized before were now discovered, which made 5 relationships blossom and life became more interesting.

Everyone was glad they were still alive. It's absolutely insane that they almost died, but they succeeded in completing their tasks and proved the person behind all this wrong. They challenged themselves, their lives, and the lives of others and won.

But now, they joined the people who called themselves, SAW victims.


	4. I'll Fight for You ~ BrOhm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce is determined to defeat every evil robot and save his loved ones.

Robots should never be trusted and Bryce knew that. The McQuaid family knew that there was burning evil deep within each metal being. Bryce was always taught to never give trust to one and he grew up that way, ignoring every robot in range. His beliefs in robots lead to him trying to warn every citizen of his large town about the secret hell that could soon rain in the U.S. Yet, his attempts to tell the world failed miserably, people ignoring him and thinking he was delusional. However Bryce wasn't delusional. He was right.

A few years after Bryce's petty warnings, the world went into pure and utter chaos. Robots found out ways to disable themselves from the program that kept them sane and turned against humanity. It first started with one going berserk, which was easily shot by police. Then it was a small group, which was taken out by the government. But then it was every robot known to man that attacked everyone and everything.

Bots held advanced war guns that could kill ten people on one booming shot. People screamed and ran around the streets, trying to escape the robots that went rogue. Blood swirled the streets and bits of flesh covered walls and sidewalks. It was a bloodbath.

 

The machines decided to gather every person who worked for Wrecker Inc. and lock them up to be tortured later. Going against their wishes, Bryce unlocked his basement that he didn't allow anyone access to and geared up.

Bryce grabbed at least three guns and a couple of explosives just in case he got caught in a sticky situation. He pocketed a knife made especially for piercing through robotic metals for close range use. Satisfaction course through Bryce as he went back upstairs, remembering to lock the basement.

The strawberry blonde yanked his phone off the counter and made a quick call to his close friend, Luke. See, the Patterson family and the McQuaid family were very close and shared the same hatred for robots. They both knew that one day they would go against America in the blink of an eye. So, they were overly prepared and it worked out in the end.

"Luke, meet at the central library," Bryce instructed, stepping outside his comfy home. "Ryan's in great danger. So is Jonathan. We have to get to them before the bots do."

"Shit! I totally fucking forgot they worked there! Ohm's position ain't any better. They'll surely go after him." Luke made an accurate point. Ryan was the son of the owner of Wrecker Inc. Although he was apart of the family who created the untrustworthy monsters, he was on Bryce and Luke's side. Ryan didn't trust robots one bit.

Jonathan didn't either. The only reason he worked there was for Ryan, who got lonely from time to time when he had to stay there for countless hours observing projects, standing aside boring meetings, and listening to his father rant about how amazing this idea was. Well, look where it led to.

"See you there." Bryce put his phone away and began his journey to the library. He constantly checked behind him to assure himself no robots we following. They were quick and could appear at any moment.

Bryce also had to hide from large hordes of robots since he was outnumbered and couldn't shoot all of them at once. When killing robots, you always had to aim for the chest, where their core was located. One precise shot would down one in an instant , disabling all movement and interactions.

Bryce had to shoot very few robots before he made it to his destination. Hiding behind the thick pillars of the entrance, he waited for Luke. Bryce looked around to have his eyes land on a street covered in blood and guts. His stomach twisted at the sight, hoping his friends were alive and well. He never understood why people thought robots were a thing of the future. They just showed how lazy humans were and how they needed a hunk of metal to do their work for them. It was ridiculous.

Bryce was extracted from his thoughts by loud gunshots from the opposite street. He whipped around to meet Luke and a group of robots chasing after him in the distance. Luke turned around to shoot at least two robots, then kept running to avoid being caught.

Bryce cursed under his breath as he tried to find a strategic way to eliminate the bots. He then spotted a boom-shotgun on the road of the bloodied street and hurried to retrieve it.

Bryce examined it to discover it had two unused rounds stored in its ammo clip which was more than enough. He sprinted towards the horde, beside Luke, and blasted the weapon at the robots, killing all in the front and knocking the rest down. He unsheathed his sharp blade and stabbed every single one of them in their core, even the dead ones just to make sure.

Realizing Bryce's pattern, Luke grabbed his own blade and helped out. After each metal being was dead, the two breathed out in exhaustion and wiped the visible sweat off their foreheads.

"What happened to being stealthy?" Bryce asked, cleaning his blade from the yellow robot juice that stained it.

"One of them fucking caught me off guard. Snuck behind me in an alleyway, then alerted others." Luke sighed. "And my pistol is fucking jammed so I couldn't shoot them. Bastards."

"We have to get to Central Square." Bryce swapped the boom-shot for his rifle and started jogging towards the square.

"Hold up. How the hell are we gonna find 'em?" Bryce froze.

"We just have to listen for the screams." Bryce continued into the flesh covered street. Luke frowned as he followed the blonde.

They avoided the dangers to the best of their abilities, taking narrow routes and hiding behind large objects. The screeches of people became louder the closer they got to the square. Luke peeked the corner at the entrance of the square and gasped. It was much worse than he had anticipated. There was blood splattered on cars, shops, and streets and large chunks of flesh joined them. The robots roamed noisily, looking for any survivors, and when they did, the humans were brought out and blasted on the spot.

Floating with advanced technology were cages that held five to six workers of Wrecker Inc., the people banging ferociously on the metal bars, begging to be set free. Luke eye's widened when he spot one of their friends being thrown into the cage with two other locals. He was screaming curse words at them as the robots locked the cage.

"I-I found Delirious." Luke pointed to let Bryce know Jon's location. "How are we gonna get to him? There's too many of them."

"I have a plan, but it's risky," Bryce said, handing Luke one of his grenades. "Gather them all in one area, then throw this grenade. It should kill most of them. I'll free the workers while you do so."

Luke hesitated before pocketing the explosive and running out onto the field.

"Hey! Over here you robotic bastards!" The bots turned to the obnoxious racket and immediately went after Luke. With persistent movements, Luke ran around the square to collect them in one massive group. Meanwhile, Bryce freed each frightened worker from their holding cell, getting thanks from all of them. He rushed as fast as his legs could move to the cages and smashed the scanner to disable the lock. Making it to Jon, Bryce gave him a small, silly smile before rescuing his childhood friend.

"Bryce, thank fucking god," Jon cheered. "Where is-"

A loud unexpected explosion cut Jon's sentence off, making the two turn their heads to the source. There were robot parts flying high into the air, some "robot blood" in the mix. The large hunks of metal collapsed to the floor and there stood Luke, proudly admiring the destruction.

"Found him."

"Delirious, where's Ohm?" Bryce's question made Jon freeze, then his lips curve downwards.

 

"They took him. I don't know where exactly, but they was heading in the direction of Wrecker lab."

Bryce's face paled as Luke approached the two with concern. "What's the deal?"

"What? No love for Delirious?" Luke rolled his eyes playfully and slung Jon over his shoulder, spinning him around.

"How's this for a greeting?" Jon laughed loudly, banging his fist against Luke's back to let him down. Luke chuckled as he granted Jonathan's wishes. As adorable as that was, Bryce couldn't stop thinking about Ryan. What were those robots gonna do to him?

"We have to find him," Bryce said, referring to Ryan and the potential danger he was in. Jon and Luke nodded in agreement and Bryce handed Jon his pistol and ammo clips.

The three ran towards Wrecker laboratory in hopes to find Ryan. They were, of course, careful and stealthy to avoid any unwanted attention from the metal beasts. Bryce had to shoot stab a few from behind since there was no other way around. Nonetheless, they made it to Wrecker lab without being caught.

Unfortunately, the building was ginormous and who take some time to explore through all of it. But, that's what they didn't have. Time.

The advantage of having a friend who worked at Wrecker Inc. was the access to security footage on the third floor. So, Bryce and Luke followed Jon to the camera room where they could find Ryan easier. Using his ID card, Jon unlocked the room with a satisfying ding and threw open the door. He hopped into the wheely chair and typed as fast as his fingers could move to view all cameras throughout the building. The three friends scanned the recording for Ryan's whereabouts and the robots that took him.

"There." Luke jammed his finger at a recording located towards the far right. Jon maximized the window Luke indicated and paused with shock. The watched as bots threw Ryan into a large metal machine with one side being glass for viewing pleasures. Ryan got up and slammed his fist against the window in anger and fear, begging for release.

"No, no, no, no! We have to get to the basement now!" Jon jumped up from the seat and sprinted out the room. Bryce and Luke quickly followed behind him, asking what was happening. "They threw him in the Robot Grinder! If they turn that on, he'll be dead in less than 2 minutes!"

The adrenaline rushed through all of them as the skipped multiple steps and hopped over railings. It was a race against the clock and they were determined to get to the basement in order to save their distraught partner. When they arrived at the entrance of the basement, Jon swiped his card and forced the door open, shooting the two robots to his left.

Ryan flicked his head up toward all the commotion and realized his friends were here to rescue him. He felt the rumble of the grinder moving slowly down above him and whimpered in fear.

Jon rushed to the computer, clacking away at the keys in desperation to disable the contraption before it got to Ryan. Luke killed off every robot that went after Jon for protection while Bryce fought of the ones going after him. Bryce snuck a glance at Ryan to see him staring with worry, his eyes dilated with fear. Bryce growled in anger as he whipped out the boom-shotgun, gathering the robots in one area, and shooting them all down at once. Then, he shot the very few that were still alive.

"Jon! Get this thing to stop!" Bryce commanded, jogging in front of Ryan.

"It's not stopping!' Jon panicked.

"What do you mean it's not stoppin'?!" Luke rushed over to Jon's side to watch his attempts.

"It won't let me fucking shut it down!" Jon cursed.

Bryce looked towards Ryan who was letting tears roll down his cheeks, shaking in his place. Ryan used his hot breath to make fog appear on the glass and with shaky fingers traced "I <3 u."

"No, Ohm we'll get your out." Ryan slowly shook his head in defeat, looking up to see the grinder was closing in on him. He collapsed to the floor to slow his inevitable death and Bryce went down with him. Bryce looked at the man in front of him with guilt and sorrow. This was the man he loved for quite some time now. And the fact that he had to figure out Ryan's similar feelings through a deadly experience was shameful.

Bryce slowly placed his hand on the glass, wanting something resembling touch. Ryan rose his trembling hand and did the same, making Bryce burst into tears.

"I love you, Ohm," Bryce quivered. Abruptly, the death machine stopped with cheers of joy from Jon and Luke.

"Yes! It fucking stopped!" Jon shouted excitedly, pumping his hands in the air.

Bryce looked up in relief as the grinder was retracting back to the top. He sprung up and unlocked the door with the key card Jonathan threw to him and pulled Ryan into a tight embrace. Ryan let his tears soak Bryce's dark grey shirt as he cried out of pure happiness. He pushed Bryce away only to pull him into a warm kiss, their salty tears mixing with their vigorous love for each other. Their feelings were finally represented with a powerful kiss that could kill. If it could, then every robot known to man would be extinct. They pulled apart, breathing heavily as Jon and Luke celebrated silently to themselves.

Bryce beamed and handed Ohm one of his guns.

"Let's go kick some ass."


	5. Winter Weather ~ BrOhm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some winter fluffy goodness :)

The blonde yanked the brunette outside into the cold winter weather, a purple long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, grey beanie, black gloves, and dark blue scarf protecting him from the cold. The brunette laughed at the childish antics, his attire being a simple grey hoodie, gloves, and black jeans. The two stumbled into the fluffy snow, falling on their backs out of clumsiness. However, they laughed. 

"Come help me build a snowman, Ry," the blonde jumped up, beginning to roll a large ball of snow. 

"Bryce, you are such a child," Ryan chuckled, but decided to help the other anyway. 

Bryce worked on the bottom piece while Ryan worked on the center. Their gloves were covered in snow, which slowly melted and extracted the heat from their palms. They didn't mind it though since that was one of the joys of winter. 

Bryce had finish the base and was now working on the head. Ryan was hoisting the snowy torso into his arms, using his knee to assist in picking it up. He then plopped it on top of Bryce's well-made piece, brushing any excess snow to smooth out the surface. 

Ryan backed up to admire their work, somewhat proud of their progress. Wishing to continue his positive thoughts, they were soon interrupted by a rough, cold object hitting the back of his head, exploding once it made contact. 

Ryan slowly turned to be met with Bryce holding a hand over his mouth, stifling giggles with a red face. Ryan glared at his boyfriend, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"Oh, so you wanna play that game, huh?" Ryan slowly bent down and scooped a decent amount of snow into his hands, patting it into a snowball. Bryce got the hint and ran away, only to be hit in the leg by the circular coldness. He yelped and hid behind one of the thick trees. 

"Oh, Brycey~!" Ryan taunted. He constantly tossed a snowball into the air and caught it, preparing for Bryce. He crept toward the tree the blonde originally hid behind, popping up menacingly only to be faced with nothing. He looked in confusion, but that face was soon replaced with shock as a snowball burst against his face. 

Bryce reacted with loud, obnoxious laugher and ran away from Ryan's raging eyes. With multiple snowballs in hand, Ryan pelted Bryce in the back with them, revenge filling his lungs. 

Bryce soon found shelter to create his own pile of snowballs. Once he prepared them, he began throwing them at Ryan, missing the first few from Ryan's impressive dodges. 

"Stop moving!" Bryce shouted as he threw another. 

"That's the whole point of dodging!" Ryan retorted.

This fight went back and forth for several minutes, consisting of echoing laughter and playful threats. They were both equally covered in snow since they were hit so much by each other. However, this stopped abruptly when Bryce was hit in the face hard by one of the balls of snow. It was followed by silence. 

In utter panic, Ryan ran over to Bryce, going behind the rock to see Bryce on the ground, giggling. 

"You scared me!" Ryan shouted, groaning at this tiny prank.

"Dude, it's just a snowball!" Bryce gasped between laughs. 

"Whatever." Ryan sat down next to Bryce, leaning towards him to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. The cold snow underneath Bryce was instantly forgotten by the warm of Ryan's lips on his. They tasted like the sugar cookies he ate before they came outside along with peppermint from the candy canes. They separated with goofy smiles, staring at each other's red noses resulting from the cold temperatures. 

Without another word, the two went inside, Bryce gathering ingredients to make hot chocolate and Ryan collecting firewood for a natural fire. It only took a few moments for the steamy hot chocolate to be ready, but it took a bit for Ryan to get the fire lit. As he waited, Bryce set of the living room for a comfortable evening, tossing blankets and pillows onto the couch. 

Ryan got the fire lit with a sigh of relief, turning around to be met with Bryce setting holiday mugs of the chocolatey beverage on the table alongside the leftover cookies from last night. He smiled genuinely.

Once changed into Christmas pajamas,the two snuggled up on the couch, side by side, their heated mugs in hand with the plate of cookies in between them. The blankets sat calmly on their shoulder with pillows behind their backs. Their eyes focused on the flickering fire, basking in the moment. 

Bryce fell in love with Ryan during the holidays. It was at Jonathan's annual Christmas Party when he realized how cute he was and how much joy Ryan brought to his heart. The love for Ryan and the love for the holidays blended so well, it could never be beat. 

Honestly, nothing could beat the joy of the holidays or the joy of loving his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all this spam!
> 
> I just wanted to put all of my one-shots in one place so I don't have to keep making the tags and stuff.   
> Because I'm lazy as FUCK!
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> if you read all of these already, thank you for taking the time to first of all!
> 
> And for all the supportive comments and for leaving kudos!
> 
> You've all been so sweet and I thank you for that <3
> 
> Other than that yeah!
> 
> I'll see y'all next one shot!


	6. Trapped Inside ~ BrOhm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan discovers something so terrible that it turns into an amazing friendship.

Ryan clung onto his father’s arm in pure fear as the elevator eased down towards the main area. Hazel eyes scanned the walls, some large posters covering certain parts to distract others from the true horrors that were this elevator, but Ryan wasn't buying it. The father noticed his son’s uneasiness, bringing his free arm up to rub Ryan's head of hair reassuringly. 

“Hey, hey it's okay. I only need to watch you for tonight while Mommy is out. We'll be out in no time as long as you listen and stay close to me. Got that, champ?” Ryan forced a smile, although he still didn't trust this place. The elevator dinged noisily, it's door opening slowly to reveal an office-like room. Ryan followed hesitantly until him and his father were in the center of the room. A loud PA system then boomed from its speakers, a loud voice deeming instructions and causing Ryan to jump. 

“Hello and welcome back to your first night this week. We need you to head to the parts and service room and reboot the system manually since it had malfunctions last night. Just head through Ballora gallery and remember to move as quickly and quietly as possible as to not disturb Ballora. Please proceed to the Parts and Service room immediately.”

The annoying voice cut off, the tenseness in Ryan's shoulders dissipating. A vent popped open swiftly to his left, leading to Ryan raising an eyebrow out of suspicion and look up at his father for a hopeful answer.

“Listen here, Ryan. I need you to follow me and move as slow as possible. When I stop, you stop.”

“Wait, but the guy just said-”

“Forget what that guy said.” His father’s voice rose a bit, but he lowered it at the realization of how loud he was. “They have yet to fix those instructions so everyone has to ignore it. Just follow me, okay?” Obeying, Ryan slowly nodded, accompanying his father when he crouched to crawl through the vent unwillingly. 

With each movement of knees and elbows, the vent vibrated with rambunctious thumping, eventually becoming aggravating to any ears. The family reached the end of the ventilation, standing up cautiously as to not make any noise. His father fetched the flashlight firmly attached to his tool belt and clicked it on, creating a bright circle around him and his son. Ryan stared ahead to see a metal door about what seemed like miles away. He clutched his father’s arm once more as they shuffled towards their destination. 

Ryan felt his body collide with his father’s legs when he stopped abruptly, music chiming in the room. That wasn’t there before. Ryan stayed as still as his father and once the music trailed off, they were on the move again. Their footsteps reiterated within the empty room, seeming as if their was someone following them. Paranoia struck Ryan every time he looked back to see if those footsteps were truly his. His eight year old mind couldn’t handle the terrors of the room, even though his father was their to conceivably protect him. 

His father stopped again, stealing a sharp breath when the music became louder. Much louder. Ryan’s large eyes widened when they spotted something moving right in front of them, it’s melody deafening. Ryan shied behind the back of his father, squeezing his eyes shut in hope the creature would disappear soon. It’s presence sent shivers down his spine and made him shake in his shoes. 

The music finally died down and Ryan let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. His father quickly dragged him the rest of the way and pushed open the door, slamming it behind them. He let out an exasperated gasp, releasing the fear and tension from his bones, then stared at his son to see Ryan’s terrified and confused face, clearly expecting an explanation. However, he didn’t received one as his father just walked passed him, face flat.

Ryan pouted, skidding his feet across the floor to follow his father to a control panel. His eyes traced the diverse buttons and switches along with the polished tablet that sat directly in the center. His father picked up the device discreetly, juggling it between his palms before switching it on. 

Ryan peeked over his father’s shoulder, examining what seemed to be a thin white layout of the building with flashing red symbols in certain corridors. Ryan assumed that’s where power needed to be restored. He may be eight, but he was smart as hell. 

Getting bored of the simple process of holding down a button, Ryan walked around the moderate sized room, mindful to avoid wires sparking at its seams. A ton of cords hung from the ceiling like vines in a jungle except slightly more dangerous, swinging on its own every time an electrical shock occurred. The room itself was pretty dim with no proper lighting available besides the shallow light of his father’s flashlight and each spark that emitted from wires and cables. His vision was limited, which meant he had to be exceedingly vigilant. 

Ryan jumped at the thundering snap of a cable’s electrical failure, but his eye caught a large pink and white figure towards the back of the room. He ventured closer, tilting his head to maybe get a glimpse of what he noticed before. Ryan approached that dark corner and once his sight fixed to match the black area, he gaped at the large object, classifying it as Funtime Freddy. 

Ryan’s suspicions rose as he speculated why Funtime Freddy was in the Parts and Service room. He should be onstage, powered down and resting up for the next day. Ryan went closer, feeling the cold metal of the large animatronic against his fingers, shivering at the temperature. He looked up meeting the bear’s hushed eyes, the blue distracting.

Ryan stepped back when soft cries erupted from the robot, his brain bewildered from the odd action. These animatronics didn’t cry. Ever. Ryan slowly stepped towards it again, the crying somewhat increasing when his ear got closer to the bear’s round stomach. He pressed his ear against the bitter exoskeleton, eyes expanding when he heard wretched sobs. The sobs of a child. 

“Dad!” Ryan called, still weirded out by what he discovered. His face sagged down out of sympathy and concern, the thought of a fellow child trapped in an animatronic frightening him immensely. Heavy footsteps banged on the walls, his father erupting from the dark with terror-stricken eyes. 

“What? What’s wrong?” His father exhaled, crouching down to meet his son at eye level. Ryan pointed towards the robot, pressing his ear against it once more to hear those heartbreaking cries. His father joined him, his face developing into a sorrowful yet baffled expression. 

“Hello? Can you hear me?” His father asked mildly. There was a weak, worn-out voice that answered, making Ryan let a few tears shed.

“H-Hello? Is s-someone there?” 

“Yes, hi, are you okay in there?” Ryan’s father stood up, tampering with Freddy’s face and holding his flashlight in his mouth to see properly. 

“It-It hurts… I can’t move or it’ll hurt more.” The child’s voice was mellow as if he was too afraid to speak louder. 

“What hurts?” His father still worked on the face, pressing this one tiny button and causing the face plates to burst open with a loud pop. Ryan flinched and the child inside yelped and cried even more.

“P-Please don’t hurt m-me!”

“I’m not here to hurt you. I’m trying to get you out.” The father pressed another button, making the chest plates do the same as the face. The child’s cries were heard more clearly, seeming as the thick metal from before was limiting the sounds. There was another layer of broad cables that lead to one single plate that held them all together, hefty bolts connecting the edges to the rest of the animatronic. Ryan’s father gripped a screwdriver from his belt, unclipping it and began unscrewing those thick bolts.

After straining his muscles to loosen every screw keeping the second plate in place, the father withdrew it from its hinges, revealing the terrified minor. He had strawberry-blonde hair that was patted down with natural grease, huge deep-blue eyes that quivered with fear, and pearl white skin. He had his legs pulled tightly up to his chest and face buried into his knees, however he couldn’t escape what was around him. He had spots on his arm that seeped blood, some on his tear-stained face from wiping it. His jeans were soaked with the crimson substance, mostly on the front of his calves. The source of what caused those wounds were to wires that sunk into his body, poking him in the most uncomfortable ways. 

Ryan was off to the side, out the kid’s viewing range, however the child was too traumatized by his father’s presence to even acknowledge him. The father attempted to touch him, but the child trembled in fear, trying to move away only to whimper at the wires digging deeper into soft skin.

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you,” he tried persuading only to have the child crumble into his knees. The father looked at Ryan with an unknowing look, gesturing towards the kid. Ryan hesitated before standing in front of the broken person, placing a consoling hand on the other’s shoulder. Ryan felt how much he was shaking, his face turning down.

“Hey…” The child looked up shyly, blue bloodshot eyes meeting lax hazel ones. The trembling of this child’s body slowly subsided, the sight of someone else his age putting him in a more relaxed state. Ryan smiled and pulled the other closer, feeling his clothes absorb the blood. Ryan reached towards the back of the robot and felt for any other wires sticking into the child’s skin. He sadly felt several, aware that taking him out would be remarkably unpleasant. 

Ryan tucked his short arms under the other’s legs and back, preparing to get him out of the death trap. The kid clung to Ryan’s hoodie since the slightest movements hurt dreadfully and knew there was worse to come. Ryan took a deep breath, slowly extracting the kid from the robot, flinching at the painful cries the child released. The tearing of flesh tipped his ears and he cringed at the sound, imagining how it would feel. 

Ryan finally got the boy out, excessive tears dampening his hoodie. He rubbed the blonde’s head in a comforting way and watched as the wounds oozed blood. Ryan winced at the horrific sight and scampered away from Freddy, facing his father who had a shocked expression upon his face. 

“Come on, Ryan. We gotta get out of here.” His father twirled on his heels, leading the way with his beam of light to the door. Ryan boosted the child up so he had a better grip on him, following his dad to finally escape this mysterious room. 

“Bryce…” Ryan heard the child mutter. 

“What?”

“My name… it’s Bryce.” Bryce looked up at Ryan, flashing a small smile. Ryan returned the gesture as he exited through the door back into Ballora gallery. His father was there waiting for him, clutching the tiny flashlight in his hand. They walked for a bit before being halted by an unexpected voice echoing in the gallery. 

“Is someone there?”

Bryce whimpered against Ryan’s chest and secluded himself in the warmth of the hoodie, hiding his face as if his entire body was protected. Ryan comforted the boy with silent actions, wary that loud noises would alarm Ballora. 

“I can hear someone creeping through my room.”

The three were still. They were too afraid to move as if one sigh of breath would lead to death. Ryan felt the drumming beat of Bryce's heart against his chest, Bryce’s grip tightening around the fabric of his jacket. 

“Perhaps not…”

A few seconds passed and they were on the move again, quickly bursting through the door back into the main office. His father called the elevator and stepped on once it had paused on their floor, the young boys following suit. The silence was agonizing, the vexing sounds of the elevator gears turning Ryan's mood sour. He'd only been there for a day and he already despised the place. 

The elevator dinged, doors opening to reveal the small main building. The three hastily left the building but instead of Ryan's father calling the police, he slid into the driver’s side of his car. Ryan was taken aback from this, hesitantly setting Bryce in the back of the car and strapping the seat belt on for him. Ryan closed the car door and hopped in on the other side. 

“Why aren't you telling the police?” Ryan crossed his arms after he was buckled in securely. 

“I'm going to talk to my boss tomorrow and ask him about this. I'd like to believe this isn't what it seems,” his dad murmured while resting his head on the steering wheel. He started the car, desperate to be out of viewing range of the workplace. 

Ryan switched his vision to Bryce who was gazing adoringly out the window as the scenery whizzed by. The moonlight made the blood on his clothes shine, the pang of guilt returning to Ryan. Bryce turned around at the sudden feeling of being watched, meeting Ryan’s fearful eyes.

Bryce unbuckled his seat belt casually and scooted towards Ryan to lean against his shoulder, feeling vulnerable alone in the corner of the car. Ryan welcomed Bryce with open arms, pulling the smaller into his lap and playing with the blonde locks. He took in Bryce’s sweet fruity scent and the smell of blood invaded his nose, unavoidable. 

This felt like a normal friendship. Although the two children met recently, they were connected like they’ve known each other for years. Maybe traumatic experiences could bring strangers together, notably children. The two basked in the appeasing silence and snuggled in each other’s comfort, longing for home.

\----

Ryan swung his legs back and forth on the chair sluggishly as he waited for his father to be done with the discussion between him and his boss. To be fair, he didn’t want to be there, last night still giving him the creeps. Unfortunately, his mother had a meeting to attend and Ryan couldn’t be there. So, he was dragged to his dad’s job, despite his protests. 

Ryan peered to his right where Bryce sat, curled up into a ball on another chair and keeping his face hidden from this horrific place. Bryce had gauze wrapped tightly around his arms, very few spots blotched with blood. He wore a short sleeve shirt and jeans that were too big on him and made his attire and persona look lazy and bleak. 

Sighing, he changed his vision towards the door where his father to see it was ajar. Temptations went off in his brain to listen to their conversation when he heard his father’s voice grow louder as if he was yelling. Bryce flicked his head up at the noise, locking eyes with Ryan who had a concerned look on his face. Bryce tilted his head, wondering the same as Ryan. What was going on in there?

To find the answer, Ryan crept towards the door, careful not to make any alerting sounds. He approached the office, fitting one eye through the opened door to have visual. His father was standing up, hands on the desk, getting up in the boss’ face with anger.

“William, I am telling you, that is not what I’m doing this for!”

“What the hell did you think, Henry? That you kidnapped children for good? What was going through your damn brain when you accepted a job where you took children?!”

Ryan gasped quietly. His father kidnapped children. He was the cause of Bryce’s suffering. He kidnapped Bryce.

“Well, what I found yesterday was beyond cruel. I quit, Afton.”

“And what? You’ll report this to the police? You’ll get arrested, too. Besides I need someone to do these things and you do them well. You wouldn’t want to get your son involved in this, now would you?”

There was a long pause. Ryan bit his lip harshly, the thought of being stuck in one of those robots sent chills down his spine. He whimpered and backed away from the door. Unluckily, his knee banged against the metal of the door, causing it to open shakily. The two men snapped their heads towards the source of the commotion and spotted Ryan with fear coating his face. William stood from his desk abruptly, speaking mostly towards Henry.

“How much did he hear?!”

Without reluctance, Ryan sprinted towards the door and yanked Bryce with him, earning a yelp from the smaller. Ryan caught the demandingness of shouts as he ran out the main doors with Bryce stumbling behind him. He picked up his pace at the imitation of heavier footsteps trailing behind him. However, out of dismay, he halted at the vibration of a gunshot and Bryce clung onto him.

Ryan turned slowly to see a smoking gun being pointed straight at him and Bryce by William. Ryan did the only thing he could do and stared at the man, internally begging for William not to shoot. William cocked the pistol and grinned mischievously, Ryan whimpering to himself. A finger was set on the trigger but before a bullet could be fired, Ryan’s father pounced on William, aiming the gun away from the children.

Henry yelled for his son to run as fast as he could to the police as he struggle against William’s attempts to escape. Ryan obeyed, grasping Bryce's hand tightly and sprinting away. Halfway through the parking lot, another gunshot echoed in the sky. Ryan twisted his body behind him, freezing at the sight. His father. On the ground. Blood pouring from his head. 

“Dad!” Ryan cried, feeling tears roll down his face rapidly. He shook his head stupidly in denial with hopes that his father wasn't dead. He did terrible things but he was willing to stop. And Ryan still loved him. However, Ryan didn't stop running. He knew it was what his father wanted.

He felt the whoosh of a bullet whiz by his head as he ran and heard footsteps other than Bryce's get closer by the minute. Ryan took a sharp right onto the main road, hoping his memory was right and the police station was in this direction. He would've kept going, if it wasn't for the loss of warmth in his hand. The hand that held Bryce's.

Ryan looked to see William with a rough grip on Bryce's bandaged arm, Bryce struggling and screaming at the agonizing pain. The gauze started soaking more blood from opened wounds and Bryce was sobbing, the pain unbearable. Acting quickly, Ryan tugged at William’s arm for him to release Bryce and to leave them alone. The attempt failed when he received a hard slap to the face, making him tumble to the ground on his back. 

Ryan layed there, dazed at what had just occurred. He groaned when a sudden arm wrapped around his torso and picked him up, his stomach being pressed against William’s shoulder. Realization smacked him in the face and he kicked and screamed to be let go, being the eight year old he was. However, the grip was too strong, harsh nails digging into the smooth skin on his side. 

William began walking back towards the building, a struggling Bryce in one hand and a resisting Ryan on his shoulder. All of the kicks and screams didn't bother him one bit since he worked with kids daily. 

“You two will be perfect for my collection,” William mumbled, grunting against Ryan’s strong kicks. At the mention of this, the kids squirmed much more, practically begging for freedom. 

Those actions did not go unnoticed when a family van pulled up to them, coming to a halt and a man and a woman evacuated the vehicle. The man urgently punched William in the jaw, a loud crack resulting from it. William roared out in discomfort, letting go of Bryce and dropping Ryan to the ground. Ryan yelped when his back made contact with the concrete, his spine popping against it. Bryce rushed to his side clutched his bleeding arm.

Ryan flipped onto his side, watching everything happen in a slight blur. The mysterious male fought with William to keep him down and William tried many times to reach for his gun. Unfortunately for him, the other man spotted it and threw it into the forest. Ryan then looked towards the woman who frantically pulled out her phone and spoke loudly. “Mike, hold him down! I’m calling the police! Jon, Luke, come make sure these kids are okay!”

Ryan heard the van doors slide open and two other kids, who looked a bit older than him but not by much, transfered into his vision. One with a brown buzz cut and red-brown eyes tended to Ryan while the other with dark shaggy hair and bright blue eyes managed Bryce. Ryan was taken into the boy’s lap and curled up, clinging onto the soft jacket he wore.

“Are you a’right there?” His strong accent asked, frowning when Ryan shook his head and allowed tears to run. 

“D-Dad…” Ryan whimpered. 

“Where is he?” Ryan shakily pointed a finger towards the parking lot and the boy got up, taking Ryan with him. He stood at the edge of the parking lot, freezing almost instantly with ample eyes. Ryan dared himself to look up and saw his father, still and unmoving. Ryan stuffed his face into the other kid’s jacket and drenched it in salty tears. 

“Mom?” The boy called. The woman jogged over once she got off the phone with the police, looking at her son. 

“What? What’s wrong, Luke?” Luke simply pointed towards the dead body, his mother gasping in surprise. She looked at Ryan sympathetically who would not remove his face from Luke’s chest, his sobs getting louder and louder. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. He’s in a better place now,” the mother rubbed Ryan’s knee encouragingly, motioning Luke to step away from being in sight of the dreadful scene. Ryan felt a hand comb through his thick locks, looking up to see Luke trying to calm him down. He leaned into the warm touch and absorbed the feeling. 

“Mrs. Patterson!” The other boy yelled, getting the lady’s attention. 

“Jon? What’s the matter?” She responded, approaching the child with Luke accompanying her. Jon showed them Bryce’s bleeding arm, unwrapped and exposed. His pale skin was barely visible underneath the layers of crimson blood and it continued to drip from the wounds. Bryce sat weak in Jon’s lap and tried his best to keep his eyes open. 

“You’ll be okay, honey.” She raised her head at the sound of police sirens and stood up from her crouched position. The police cars and ambulance soon came to a stop in front of the family, cops surrounding William and Mike who were still struggling with each other. They took William into custody and finally let Mike relax.

Paramedics made their way to the four kids while the mother talked with a detective. Jon let them take a look at Bryce and they examined his excessively bleeding arm. With permission from the mother, they took Bryce to the ambulance, but he was constantly begging for Ryan. The family looked at the kid in Luke’s arms, assuming it was Ryan, who gestured for Luke to put him down. Once he was back on his feet, he walked towards Bryce and took his clean hand into his own. Bryce stared with rattling eyes, obviously scared and in pain. Ryan brushed his fingers through those strawberry-blonde locks that he felt he’d know for ages. He produced a frail smile, Bryce returning it promptly. 

A few minutes passed and Ryan felt other people shift next to him, craning his neck to see the mother, Luke, and Jon sitting next to him. He smiled at them and watched as two paramedics entered the ambulance, closing the doors behind them. One of them attended to the table and cabinets with medical supplies while the other approached Bryce.

“Do you know his name?” The woman asked sweetly, messing with the IV. 

“Bryce… McQuaid, I think.” Ryan looked at Bryce who nodded sickly. 

“Pull up his medical file, Dr. Carson.” The man went on the small laptop in the corner and obeyed her wishes. 

“Well, I’m Dr. Aller.” She introduced, smiling warmly. She wiped one area of his arm with a disinfecting wipe and cleaned a lot of the blood off. After, Dr. Aller seized something from the machine next to the bed. “Now, I’m gonna put this in your arm. It’ll help you feel better, okay?”

Dr. Aller held up the IV needle and Bryce shifted away, whimpering at the sight of a sharp object that would poke him. Again. Ryan knew Bryce’s uneasiness and got his attention quickly.

“Bryce, this one’s not gonna hurt you. It will help you. I promise, this’ll only pinch and then it’s done.” Ryan suddenly remembered a way his mother calmed him down when he went to doctor appointments. “Just look at me.”

Bryce faced Ryan with hope and trust, gripping his hand tightly. Dr. Aller carefully inserted the IV into Bryce’s arm, taping it down for security. Ryan smiled when Bryce didn’t even notice it was in and rubbed his hair.

“There you go, Bryce. There you go.”

\----

The two adults ran about in the freshly-cut fields of their backyard, chasing each other while laughing hysterically. One taunted the other with light-hearted threats and by running backwards, his long legs giving him the advantage.

“God damnit, Bryce! How are you so fucking fast?” 

“It’s called being tall, Ryan!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“It means you’re too-” Bryce’s sentence was cut off when he felt a sudden weight on his back, making him plummet to the ground. Bryce glared at Ryan who was laughing next to him and rolling about on the floor. Bryce couldn’t hold his glare and joined the other in on the hilarity. The men eventually died down, sighing in content and keeping their attention towards the clouds. 

“And I’m not short,” Ryan muttered, glancing at Bryce with a stupid smile plastered on his face. Bryce rolled his eyes. 

“Sure.” Ryan scoffed and punched the other delicately in the arm. He consciously peered down at the scars that littered Bryce’s arms. The same ones that scarred him as a child.

“Did you ever think what would’ve happened? If I didn’t find you?” Bryce bit his lip subsequently and looked down in thought. 

“A-All the time. I would’ve died if you didn’t find me whether it was from blood loss or those wires cutting in too deep. Every time I moved, even a little bit, they would dig into my skin, inch by inch.” Bryce paused and rubbed his eyes. “So, thank you, Ryan. I didn’t really get say it properly.”

Ryan beamed with gratitude and pulled the other into his chest. They stayed like this for several minutes, taking in the light blue sky and the puffy white clouds, drowning in each other’s presence. They fathomed how strong their friendship has grown over the years even though it started out with a gruesome experience. However, what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, and that’s what these two were. Strong. 

On the other hand, they wouldn’t have survived without the help of their other friends. Luke and Jon were actually the ones who spotted the two on the road with William and if it wasn’t for them, both Bryce and Ryan would be dead. Ryan realized this a long time ago since he always loved how the butterfly effect worked like that. 

The sound of feet hitting grass came up behind Ryan and he turned to face the noise. Luke and Jon stood a few feet away from him, still walking forward until they came to a stop next to the two. 

“Damn, one moment I look to see you two running around like fucking monkeys and the next you two are cuddling in the grass. I will never understand y’all.” Luke sat down with one knee up and his other leg tucked under his knee. 

“Says the one who fights with Jon one minute and then is teaming up against me and Ryan the next.” Bryce sat up and moved into a cross-legged position.

“Oh, you mean like this!” Jon tackled Bryce back to the ground and tickled his side evilly, Bryce bursting out into a fit of giggles. Ryan tried to get up, but then Luke attacked him and copied Jon’s actions. The victims pleaded for their friends to stop, unable to hold back their obnoxious laughter. Luke and Jon only smirked wickedly continuing their action until they thought the youngers had enough. 

“I- I fucking… hate you!” Ryan breathed out and finally sat up. 

“Love you too, asshole.” Jon laughed. Everyone joined in on the contagious chuckles, Jon’s laugh being the source of it all.   
Who knew something bad could turn into something so amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO LOOONNNNGGG!
> 
> Sorry I haven't been very active. I've been working on a lot of stuff so I apologize. 
> 
> Hopefully this made up for it!
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!


	7. Christmas Surprise ~ H2OVanoss & BrOhm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two smuts in one

Bryce sat as still as possible while Jonathan tended to his face, stroking the black pencil neatly on Bryce’s eyelids. He felt the sticky product cling to his smooth skin and create a pointed design. Jonathan gave Bryce the okay to open his eyes, Bryce blinking rapidly to remove the feeling of pressure from his sensitive eyes.

 

“It’s coming together, Bryce,” Jonathan said in a sing-song voice, grabbing a large contour brush and dipping it in a canister of glittery blush. He dusted the light foundation onto Bryce's cheekbones and they turned a bright shiny pink that matched perfectly with his cream skin. Jonathan then took the eyeliner to draw an all-too-familiar sign. 

 

“How do you even know how to do this?” Bryce questioned as Jonathan capped the thin container of blush along with the eyeliner and placed them on the counter. He picked up the lip gloss to apply to Bryce’s naked lips. 

 

“I have a sister,” Jonathan shrugged, dabbing the gloss onto blank skin. 

 

“And?” Bryce took the opportunity to speak when Jonathan fetched more product. 

 

“I did her makeup for prom,” Jonathan continued filling in the empty spaces on Bryce’s lips, tilting his head to make sure he got every nook and crany. 

 

“So one time makes you an expert. Interesting.” Jonathan glared at the blonde.

 

“Shut up and rub them together.” Jonathan got up, making sure the towel around his waist was secure before throwing everything back into the makeup bag. Bryce did as he was told and smeared the gloss all over of his lips to even it out. “What makes you think I'm an expert?” 

 

Bryce stared at the other in disbelief. Jonathan was surprising talented at applying makeup, each stroke by his hands being precise yet natural, like it was all planned out yet it wasn’t. In all honesty, Jonathan’s own cosmetic design was fascinating. 

 

His face was free of foundation since his skin was a perfect pale white with light freckles to complement. His dark eyebrows were colored in to have a fierce arch and his eyelids contained a nude palette look, light mixing with dark nicely. His cheeks had the same color shade as Bryce, but the blush was put on more lightly due to Jonathan’s pastel skin. To make his look shine, red lipstick touched his rounded lips, making his teeth look ten times whiter when he spoke. 

 

“Jonathan, you look like a model.” 

 

“Says you.” Jonathan gestured towards the mirror. Bryce pushed himself off the bed in front of the mirror and immediately gasped at his appearance. 

 

Bryce's eyelids were coated in a gleaming silver with black eyeliner blending the sides into a pointed tip. His eyebrows were left alone since they had their own perfection to them. The blush brought out his cheekbones and transformed them into a soft pink. On top of it, there was a grey-black Omega symbol on Bryce’s right cheek, representing his true love. Lastly, his thin lips were stained with fuchsia glittery lip gloss that screamed angel. 

 

“Maybe I am an expert,” Jonathan said with a cocky smirk. 

 

Bryce glared at the older, but had to admit, he was pretty good. “Shut up and get out of my room. I need to change.”

 

“Nope. I’m gonna sit here and watch.” Bryce stared at the shorter man. He was about to push Jonathan out of the room, but the male received the hint and left immediately.

 

Bryce simply shook his head as he heard the other’s famous cackle from the other side of his oak wood door. He approached his comfortable bed with his outfit sprawled across the sheets, planning to surprise his partner with it. Nerves struck his body at the thought of cross-dressing. Bryce had never done it before, deeming his very “manly” personality. But after days of annoying convincing from Jonathan suggesting he had the perfect body and face for this type of thing, Bryce agreed. 

 

Bryce sighed, taking off the towel that shielded anyone from his nude body, and picked up the first article of clothing. 

 

\----

 

Another ornament was added to the dazzling tree, joining the collection of other decorative knickknacks. Using his height to his advantage, Bryce strung ornaments near the top of the tree and left the bottom for later. He smiled at his progress, stumbling back to admire the liveliness of the Christmas tree. 

 

Footsteps echoed behind him, causing him to turn around and face Jonathan, who had his outfit swaying amazingly. Bryce smiled sweetly, not very surprised at how his friend looked. Jonathan was an active cross dresser and cared less about how people thought of him. However, Jonathan looked at Bryce with a shocked expression, opening his mouth to fail at forming words. 

 

“Holy shit, Bryce!” Jonathan finally stuttered out and Bryce blushed furiously. 

 

“Do I look that bad?” Jonathan merely shook his head, that goofy smile stuck on his face. 

 

“Ryan’s gonna be all over you tonight.” Jonathan said. Bryce looked down shyly, rubbing his arm as an obvious sign of uncomfortableness. Jonathan noticed and approached Bryce with the loud clack of heels banging on the hardwood floors. 

 

“Bryce, you don't have to be scared. Losing your virginity isn't as bad as it seems.” Jonathan pressed his lips together in thought, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “I was like you. I was scared to have sex with Evan the first time, scared shitless. But Evan found a way to calm me down and in the end it was fucking amazing. And I've known Ryan for years and if you really want to stop, he'll stop. I promise though, tonight will be one of the best nights of your damn life.”

 

Bryce flashed another smile, receiving a pat on the shoulder from Jonathan and mumbled a thanks. 

 

“No problem. Now, finish this tree and look like you doing something productive.” Jonathan emphasized his voice on something, making Bryce roll his eyes.

 

“Well, you should make sure the cookies aren't burnt.” Jonathan’s smirk disappeared as he cursed out, sprinting to the kitchen. Bryce fell into a fit of giggles when he heard Jonathan shout quite loudly from the kitchen.

 

“YOU BITCH!”

 

\----

 

Ryan hopped in the silver Civic, shooting Evan a grateful grin as he closed the car door gently. Evan backed out of Ryan’s driveway and drove back down the neighborhood street. 

 

“Thank you for picking me up! I did not want to fight with my brother for the car tonight,” Ryan groaned, leaning back in his seat for comfort. He was at his family’s house celebrating Christmas Eve with a giant Christmas dinner since Ryan was spending the holiday with his boyfriend. 

 

“It was no big deal. We’re going to the same place anyway,” Evan shrugged simply, turning left onto the main road.

 

“What do you think those two are planning?” Ryan said skeptically and rolled down the window, the heat from the house exhausting his body. 

 

“Not a clue.”

 

The two talked between each other, Evan mostly asking about how the dinner went. Ryan brushed it off saying it was fine, but Evan wasn’t buying it. Ryan soon admitted that his aunt and uncle started arguing for an unknown reason and it oddly lead to Ryan’s sexuality. It was awkward for him with them talking about it like he wasn’t even there. His uncle wasn’t much for gays, but he was forced to accept since everyone else did and that he wasn’t genetically connected so he didn’t necessarily have a say in it. It wasn’t so bad, but it made Ryan uneasy. Fortunately, his family started asking about Bryce and how their relationship was going. That brought his mood back up quickly and the rest of the night played out like the fight didn’t even happen. 

 

This conversation lasted until Evan pulled up to Jonathan’s house and parked in the driveway, getting out of the car to stare at the shining household. Christmas lights strung from the pastel grey roof of the modern home, switching from red to blue to green. Those beautiful lights also lined the garage and front doors with little fir trees on each end. Evan smiled at how warm and cozy the house looked on the outside, despite the freezing cold air. 

 

Evan was extracted from his thoughts when Ryan slammed his car door shut and skipped to his side. Evan rolled his eyes at how dramatic Ryan could be, shoving him forward towards the house. The two stepped up on the stained-wooden porch and went into the house, knowing there wasn't a reason to knock. 

 

The front door led straight to the living room with warm lights, including a natural fireplace, glowing against the walls. The Christmas tree stood tall and bold, lights and decorations strung from the thick branches and frail pine needles. The fireplace mantel had bundles of green leaves and fresh poinsettias layed across it, stockings hanging underneath. The glass coffee table presented two peppermint candles flickering with the soft breeze of the air conditioner as the oxygen’s scent turned sharp and sweet. 

 

“Jon?” Evan called. He heard someone moving about in the kitchen, water running and the clank of plates and pots.

 

“I'll be there in a second!” 

 

Evan shrugged as he watched Ryan jump on the couch, crossing his legs over all three cushions. Rolling his chocolate eyes, Evan pushed Ryan's legs off and took a seat himself. Ryan chuckled lightly, punching the other playfully and sitting up into a more comfortable position. Shoes hitting the floorboards brought their attention to the kitchen, both of their jaws dropping. 

 

There stood Jonathan with a plate of freshly-baked cookies and dressed in one of the sexiest outfits Evan has ever seen on his lover. He wore a red Santa dress that swayed a little before his knees. The dress consisted of long sleeves that went to his elbows and exposed Jonathan’s pale shoulders, white cotton balls planted at the top and bottom of the outfit that wrapped all the way around, and a black belt with a gold buckle strapped tightly around his waist. The black heels appeared to be 3 inches tall and a Santa hat was settled gently on his black hair. 

 

“Sorry, I just didn't want the kitchen to look a mess.” Jon set the plate in between the flickering candles on the coffee table, strutting over to Evan and sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Evan’s neck and embedded a kiss on his cheek, leaving a mark from the cherry lipstick. 

 

“Like what you see?” Jon teased, giggling at Evan’s gaping face. Jon looked towards Ryan and gave him a small wave while wiggling his fingers. 

 

“Lookin’ good, Jon,” Ryan acknowledged, acquiring a small thanks from the other. 

 

“Bryce is here already. I don't know what he's doing, though.” Jon contorted his body towards the staircase, calling for the blonde. “Bryce! Ryan's here!” 

 

“Coming!” A faint voice answered from the hall beside the staircase and Jonathan whipped back around with a cheeky smile. 

 

The dull tapping of boots on the hardwood floor brought their attention to the blonde as he emerged from the dark hallway. Ryan stood up quickly at the sight of his lover, emitting the same reaction Evan gave Jon. 

 

Bryce looked down shyly, displaying the small halo on his head clearly. His white dress fitted tightly around his body and indented his unique curves. There were no sleeves, abandoning the dress to hang on to Bryce's tan skin. The belt wrapped at the waist danced with silver glitter, matching the eye shadow wonderfully. Lastly, Bryce was a bit taller due to the knee high snow-white boots boosting him up. 

 

Ryan slowly approached his significant other, pushing Bryce’s strawberry-blonde hair out of the way of his glowing sea blue eyes. Bryce stared into those gold-hazel eyes he fell in love with and stifled a smile. Evan and Jon watched from afar, both grinning like idiots. 

 

“How'd you convince him?” Evan asked as he straddled Jonathan’s hips and pulled him closer. 

 

“Let's just say,” Jon cupped Evan’s rosy cheek, leaning his forehead forward to touch his. “I can be really annoying.”

 

Jonathan eventually pushed his lips into his lover’s, moving precisely to make it memorable. Evan layed a hand on Jon’s lower back and moved him closer to deepen the kiss. His hands snaked underneath the flowing dress and massaged Jon’s smooth thighs tauntingly. Jon backed out intentionally, getting up slowly.

 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.” Jon made his way towards the staircase and climbed up as slowly as possible. Evan shook out of his slightly shocked state to follow Jon, stopping for a second to admire the other couple. Ryan had Bryce pinned against the wall with Bryce sitting on Ryan's hips, attacking each other's lips passionately. Bryce’s hand was tugging at shaggy brown hair while Ryan's toyed with the other’s bottom. 

 

Evan shook his head and skipped the stairs towards his other half. Jon waited at the top with an alluring smile, the lipstick tempting Evan to kiss those sweet lips again. Losing his patience quickly, he swept Jon off his feet to carry him to the bedroom, earning a surprised squeal from the younger. Evan rushed to the room and went through the open door, slamming it roughly behind him. 

 

Throwing Jonathan onto the bed, Evan climbed on top of the smaller and attacked his lips greedily. He felt Jon kiss back immediately, arms wrapping securely around his neck. Evan licked Jon’s bottom lip, tasting the product on his tongue, asking for an entrance. Jonathan accepted, allowing Evan to explore his mouth like a cave. 

 

Jonathan moaned inadvertently from the feeling a tongue roaming in his mouth, tickling his gums. Evan moved his lips mockingly to Jon's jawline and then to his neck. He licked and sunk his teeth into the soft skin to gain some pleasurable moans from the other, smiling internally. 

 

Hands found their way up Evan’s shirt to rub the tough abs underneath, tugging at it to pull it off. Interpreting the wishes, Evan backed up and allowed Jonathan to throw off his red long-sleeved shirt, returning to the kiss afterwards. Evan decided to go under Jon’s dress, playing with the girls underwear Jon usually wore, wrapping it around his finger. 

 

Evan hastily sat Jon up to yank off the dress, desperate to see Jonathan's smooth body. Once Jon’s body was exposed, Evan’s lips trailed over it, pampering it in rough kisses and attacking Jon's nipples every once and awhile. Jonathan was a moaning mess at this treatment as he stared at the ceiling dizzily. He blindly messed with the belt of Evan’s pants, tugging at it until he could pull it off, then moving on to the button. 

 

Jon groaned vexingly at the realization of the other layer of clothing underneath the jeans. Evan chuckled and got off the bed to take everything off to satisfy his lover. Once he was free of all clothing, he towered over Jonathan, grinning devilishly. 

 

“Better?” 

 

“Much,” Jon replied before flipping Evan so he was on top. He instantly went downwards towards Evan's dick, breathing warm air on his shaft tauntingly. Evan sucked in a breath when he felt a tongue licking the base of his dick, gripping the sheets a bit. He then gasped at the sudden feeling of Jonathan wrapping his mouth around the cock, sucking on it lightly yet gratifyingly. 

 

Evan guided his hand into Jonathan's fluffy hair to curl his fingers into the locks, tugging at the strands of hair. Waves of pleasure jolted up his spine as Jon bobbed his head up and down rhythmically. The pit in his stomach was slowly growing, pulling Jon off his dick and sighing at the loss. 

 

Gaining his dominant side back, Evan flipped to be back on top and connected their lips. He slickly pulled off Jonathan’s panties and discarded them on the ground, the other completely oblivious. Evan separated from the kiss leaving Jon breathing heavily. 

 

Evan pushed the other’s legs up, planting one on his shoulder and realizing the heels were still on. He stared into the sparkling eyes of Jon that were filled with strong lust and need. Jonathan breathlessly nodded, letting Evan do what he pleased.

 

Evan lined his dick with his lover’s entrance and carefully pushed in which gained a groan from Jonathan. Evan stayed still as Jon adjusted to the massive size inside of him, shaking his head up and down rapidly in approval to move. Evan pulled back out only to thrust back in gently, repeating the process progressively. 

 

Jonathan was a moaning disaster underneath his boyfriend, the thrusts pleasuring him the faster it got. Beads of sweat formed on his face from the overwhelming pressure and heat on his body, his chest heaving up and down from heavy breathing. 

 

“A-ah! Evan, fuck! F-faster!” Jon panted, clasping the sheets in his palms as he felt his prostate getting abused by Evan. Obeying the request, Evan picked up the pace, grunting as Jon's tight walls clenched around him. He focused on that specific spot to enjoy the sexy moans that escaped Jonathan's lips, watching him arch his back in luxury. 

 

His stomach became heavier by the second with each thrust that he forced into Jonathan, attaching his lips to Jon’s as a warning he was close. Jon wrapped his arms around Evan's neck, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning against his lips as Evan pounded into him. With lips still connected, Jon let out a lustful scream and released his seed all over their stomachs. 

 

Evan forced his last few thrusts before releasing inside his lover, grunting at his semen shooting out satisfyingly. Jon sighed at the feeling of Evan spilling inside of him and shifted once Evan pulled out. The two cuddled with each other while riding out their highs, Jon remembering he still had those heels on and taking them off exhaustively. 

 

“Best. Christmas. Ever.” Jonathan exhaled. Evan looked over to see Jon's makeup was smudged with some melting from the sweat. 

 

“Your makeup is messed up,” Evan chuckled and sat up in the bed. He scooped Jonathan into his arms and led him to the bathroom to wash up. Once in the bathroom, Evan turned on the shower, waiting until the water was warm before hopping in with Jon. 

 

\----

 

Bryce felt a finger under his chin pushing his face upward, making his eyes meet Ryan's multicolored ones. Ryan had a sweet smile on his face as he scanned his lover’s figure, falling head over heels due to the outfit. His hands dragged over the silky material of the dress and bumped over Bryce’s fitted curves, giggling when the other blushed hardcore. 

 

“This is new, Brycey.” Ryan commented as the younger attempted to search those swirling eyes for a glimpse of positive emotion. However, Ryan wasn't an open book and he wasn't easy to read. 

 

“D-Do you like it?” 

 

“Like it?” Ryan chuckled lightly, stepping closer to his boyfriend and ghosting his mouth near his ear. “I love it.” 

 

Bryce squeaked at the sudden lips that crashed into his, becoming addicted to the taste and falling into it instantaneously. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck to reach his plump lips and put more effort into the perpetual kiss. 

 

To have full access to those luscious lips, Bryce jumped up and enclosed his legs around Ryan's hips, Ryan assisting by putting his hands under Bryce for support. It definitely wasn't an excuse to touch Bryce's ass. The two were trapped in this make-out session for quite a while. Bryce ended up pinned against the wall with lipstick smeared outside his mouth and all over Ryan’s. Thank god for the light color. 

 

Becoming a bit impatient with himself, Ryan tightened his grip on Bryce and marched upstairs, never disconnecting lips. He pushed open the first bedroom he could reach, which was luckily not Jonathan’s, and kicked the door closed with his foot. He placed Bryce on the bed gingerly and positioned himself over him longingly. 

 

Ryan separated, leaving Bryce breathless and aroused. His eyes were basically begging for more, however showed reconsideration. 

 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Bryce stared at Ryan and bit his swollen lips, thinking back to what Jon said. He confidently nodded his head, truly trusting Jonathan with all of his heart. 

 

“There's no turning back, now is there?” Bryce smirked as he pulled his lover back into another kiss. Ryan chuckled against Bryce at the remark and started getting into it all.

 

Ryan snaked his hands down towards Bryce's long boots to unzip them and slip them off. He knew that it was gonna bother him and Bryce later on, so it was best to get rid of them now than later. After the shoes were discard on the floor, Ryan pressed closer to Bryce as he toyed with his thighs. He removed his lips from his lover's, then trailed them down to Bryce's unblemished neck. Ryan nibbled and tugged at the skin, careful to not leave excessive marks on skin as tender as Bryce's. 

 

Bryce breathed noisily at the tingling sensation that was established on his neck. The feeling was new, but he knew it felt good. His hands blindly found themselves fiddling with the buttons on Ryan's flannel shirt to disrobe him while Ryan continued attacking his neck. It was a struggle with the buttons being so small and trying not to skip any of them. Bryce eventually got it off, sighing in relief when he got to touch Ryan's beautiful, bare chest. 

 

Ryan tucked his hands under Bryce’s back to grab the zipper that held his dress around his body and zipped it all the way to where it stopped. Removing the lips from his neck, Ryan grasped the bottom of the dress and yanked it off Bryce, drawing a quick yelp from the smaller. He immediately returned to the neck to produce more gentle hickeys. 

 

Ryan finally detached from Bryce's neck and examined the modest marks he created diligently. Finally scanning Bryce's body, he noticed the women's underwear Bryce surprisingly wore, making the other one flush deeply. 

 

“Damn, you went all out Brycey.” Ryan said while slipping his hands under the fabric, massaging the fat cheeks in his palms. Bryce squirmed from the taunting touches, slapping his hands away and forcing Ryan into yet another kiss. Ryan rolled his eyes under closed eyelids and kissed back, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans when Bryce was distracted.

 

Ryan managed to take off every article of clothing without Bryce acknowledging him externally. When the couple separated from the kiss, Bryce raised an eyebrow at how quickly Ryan undressed himself, giggling a bit afterwards. Bryce quickly slipped out of those panties, not wanting Ryan to be alone. 

 

“Geez, Ryan, didn't even let me watch you strip.” Ryan smirked darkly at the comment, leaning over to grab the lube that was place conveniently on the bedside table. He lathered his fingers in the lubricant and set it aside, pushing Bryce's legs up and lining one finger at his entrance. 

 

“Didn't know you wanted to.” Ryan slowly pushed in one finger and wiggled it around to earn heavy breathing from Bryce. Bryce's eyes were squeezed shut, trying to absorb the satisfaction of something in his anus. Ryan inserted another digit which increased the pressure, moving the two around with his nails clipping the walls. Bryce was moaning silently- so silent that Ryan couldn't hear it- and curled his fingers against his palms. 

 

Ryan watched Bryce live his mini paradise and added a finger to enjoy Bryce's reaction once more. Bryce finally let out a weak moan that hit Ryan's ear, making Ryan grow hard. Ryan moved his fingers in and out, scissoring Bryce and searching for his prostate. Bryce was panting at this pleasant yet simple feeling and balled the sheets into his fists roughly. Ryan knew he found it when Bryce let out a half gasp-half moan and arched his back in pleasure. 

 

He extracted his fingers with a slick sound and grabbed the lube again to rub on his throbbing dick. Ryan lined up with Bryce's hole, looking at Bryce whose eyes were gleaming with lust. He received a slight nod to proceed and pushed in slowly. 

 

Ryan and Bryce groaned in sink, Bryce from how big Ryan was and Ryan from how tight Bryce was. Bryce bit the inside of his cheek harshly from the pain that was impacted in his body, calming himself with deep breaths. 

 

“M-Move.” Bryce threw his head back and waited for Ryan to obey. Ryan slowly pulled out only to gently thrust back in, which Bryce moaned at unintentionally. Ryan continued his movements and made sure to be careful with a body as delicate as Bryce's. Bryce was increasingly getting louder the faster and harder Ryan went. The thrusts sent him into a whole different paradise. 

 

Bryce loved the way Ryan fit inside of him. He loved the way he moved so perfectly and how he knew to take it easy. It wasn't too fast or too slow at the moment. It was perfect. However he wanted more and he knew he was going to have to beg for it. 

 

“R-Ryan! P-Please!” Bryce panted. 

 

“Please, what, baby?” Ryan's voice was deep and husky against Bryce’s ear as he pounded into the younger, teasing him by slowing down. Bryce whined and stared at Ryan who had a dark look on his face, grinning devilishly. He only sped up to slam right into Bryce special bundle of nerves, making Bryce scream. 

 

“Ah! H-Harder! Faster! J-Just please!” Bryce begged, wanting that pleasure to hit him again. Ryan laughed slightly and moved a bit faster, but not enough to make his lover fall completely in a trance. 

 

“So needy for our first time, aren't we, Brycey?” Ryan knew Bryce had enough of this teasing and picked up his pace until he was giving it his all. Bryce let gasps and moans erupt from his throats at a maximum volume level, not caring who heard. He was in pleasure and Ryan was the only thing that mattered at this point. 

 

Ryan latched his lips onto Bryce's neck again to this time leave darker hickeys, marking him to tell the world he was his and only his. Bryce ended up with his hands rubbing Ryan’s back with his nail digging into it at the most pleasurable thrusts. The weight in Bryce's stomach grew heavier and he warned his boyfriend that he was close, Ryan agreeing that he was as well. 

 

With a final slam into Bryce's prostate, Bryce let out a scream of his lover’s name before he released all over their stomachs. Ryan came a few seconds after Bryce, grunting when his seed poured out smoothly. Bryce sighed at the feeling of Ryan filling him up and pulling out abruptly. 

 

Ryan fell right next to Bryce, both panting intensely. Bryce leaned onto Ryan's chest and cuddled with him, exhaustion taking over his body. Ryan cackled at Bryce's actions and pulled the other closer, not caring that makeup was getting all over his chest. The two stayed like this the rest of the night and soon fell asleep.

 

Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this smut was so bad XD 
> 
> It's my first one so bare with me 
> 
> Also Merry LATE Christmas bc I'm GREAT at schedules >.>
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Comment what you think. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated.


	8. I Love This Freshman ~ Smiitelizer (Smii7y x Sattelizer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smii7y is a shy nerd who doesn't talk to many people, but when Mike, a Junior, asks the Freshman to tutor him in multiple subjects, his life is turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back~?

Smii7y’s pencil scrawled across the paper as he neatly solved every problem with haste and ease. He boxed his final answer and placed his pencil down gently, slipping the assignment in his binder and clipping the rings close. His hands flipped through to the next section and pulled out some homework for Honors English 10, grabbing the textbook and turning to the page to help him if he needed although he knew pretty much everything since that class, to him, was so simple. 

The librarian’s soft voice cut through the silence as she greeted a Junior entering the environment. Smii7y peeked over his glasses to see the male walking towards him and his eyes averted to the paper quickly as he kept writing like he wasn't looking. The student approached the smaller by leaning on the table with a smirk. 

“Hey, um, Smii7y right?” The male asked, taking his sunglasses off. Smii7y looked up and sat there quietly, his shyness making him shake internally. He simply nodded and returned to his work, hoping the Junior would go away. Smii7y knew who he was too. Mike Misetich, a popular Junior who was cute, charming, but had a hard time with grades. The two only made eye contact in the hallways, rarely, and he was surprised the male was even talking to him. 

Mike cleared his throat awkwardly and sat in the chair right next to the Freshman, setting his bag down on the floor. “Look, I need some help.”

Smii7y almost dropped his pencil as he stared at Mike with wide, hazel eyes. “You need my help?” He said with disbelief and put the pencil down casually before he actually dropped it. 

Mike’s cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. “Yeah, I do. I'm failing a lot of my core classes and if I don't bring my grades up to at least a B, my parents will take away my social life. Please? You're at the top of all your classes, right?” Mike begged, leaning back in his chair with a puff of air. 

Smii7y looked at him with sympathy and put all his work to the side. “But out of all of the smart kids in this school, why me?” He questioned curiously. 

Mike simply shrugged. “I don't know. You're an advanced Sophomore, who has like, from what I heard, straight A pluses. That's gotta say something.” He took out a water bottle from the side pocket of his bag and sipped it. 

“Actually, I'm a Freshman.” Smii7y said and Mike choked on his water, slamming the bottle on the table. 

“You're a Freshman?! You're in half my classes though!” Mike shouted only to be shushed by the librarian. He apologized and lowered his voice. “You can't be a Freshman.”

Smii7y pushed up his glasses with a shrug. “I mean, I work on a Senior level, but I wanted to take it a bit slower so I signed up for Junior classes. I'm still a Freshman though. I’m only 15.” 

Mike’s jaw dropped but he quickly fixed himself. “Well, you're pretty damn smart. So could you please tutor me? I really need to improve these grades.”

Smii7y hummed in thought and opened his binder along with his planner. “Okay, I guess I'll help,” he mumbled, causing Mike to cheer in success and receive another warning from the librarian. He apologized once more and leaned closer to Smii7y. 

“So, when do we start?”

“Today, if you want. What subject are you struggling in the most?” Smii7y asked, going to the back pages of his agenda. Mike’s eyes widened a bit at how fast the younger was willing to work with him, but nonetheless, he took out his binder as he spoke. “Oh, um, Algebra. This chapter is messing with my mind…”

Smii7y paused the movement of his pencil and raised an eyebrow. “Really? You can't graph equations in slope-intercept form? That's Algebra 1 basics.” 

“Well, this is Algebra 2. Besides, I've never understood graphing,” Mike murmured while going to his Algebra section and pulling out the homework. Smii7y hummed, scooting closer to Mike while scanning over the paper to remind himself the problems. 

“Okay so the first one is easy since it's already in slope-intercept form, y=4x+2. This constant, 2, is the y-intercept. That's where the first point is.” Smii7y marked the point. “Now this coefficient is the slope. Just think of it as a fraction. If it's a whole number, it's over one, so this would be 4 over one. Now think of all fractions as y/x. So you go up four and one to the right since the slope is positive. And just keep doing that from each coordinate you plot and make your line.” He explained, plotting each point and making the line with a ruler. 

Mike sat there a bit flustered from Smii7y leaning so close to him and brushing his hand every once in awhile but he stayed focus and nodded. “Okay so y=6x-4. -4 would be the y-intercept and you would plot it here.” Mike drew the dot at the right point and spoke as he did each step. “And, from here, you go six up and one to the left?”

“To the right,” Smii7y corrected, guiding Mike’s hand to the right spot. Mike smiled and plotted the number. 

“And then you keep going until,” Mike grabbed the ruler and created his line, “and done.” Smii7y smiled but looked down quickly out of habit. 

“Good job.” 

The two continued working on Algebra for a couple hours, improving Mike’s knowledge on the subject and his skills. After the session was over, Mike was able to understand the entire chapter with ease and no struggles or questions. 

“Thank you so much, Smit. Honestly couldn't have understood this stuff without you.” Mike smiled, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. Smii7y looked up from putting his stuff in his bag when the compliment hit his ears. His smile was hesitant but he shined one while fixing his glasses along with his hair. 

“It's no problem. Um, Wednesday, here, same spot?” Smii7y said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck once his backpack was secure on his back. Mike smiled and patted the smaller on the shoulder. 

“Wednesday, same spot. Got it.” Mike fetched a crumbled piece of paper from his bag and a pen, writing down his number and handing it to Smii7y. “Text me if you need me, even though you probably won't.” Mike winked and strolled out of the library proudly, leaving a flustered Freshman who was smiling softly to himself. 

\----

The two high school students went from every Monday and Wednesday being tutoring days to almost every weekday. They would meet up after school at the library at the same table where everything began and would work on homework or Smii7y would teach Mike a lesson he didn't understand for about four hours. Smii7y didn't mind too much as he was slowly being pulled out of his shell, however he was still pretty shy. Mike definitely didn't mind since he got to see the adorable Freshman every day and talk to him one on one. To him, it was something he'd miss when the school year ended. 

Mike leaned against the lockers as he waited for Smii7y, tapping his foot with his arms crossed. The ding of his phone excited him as he pulled it out to see a text from his little tutor. ‘I'm outside. The library is closed, so we can go to my house.’ 

Mike secretly fanboyed as he typed a reply back. ‘Ur not even gonna take me out on a first date? Didnt knw u wanted to take our relationship to the nxt lvl so soon ;)’ He chuckled lightly at Smii7y's next message, imagining the nerd blushing in his mind. ‘Shut up…’ 

Mike laughed as he pushed himself off of the lockers and jogged outside, spotting Smii7y’s adorable self sitting criss-cross on a bench under the big oak tree with a textbook in his lap. He made his way over and sat on the bench beside Smii7y, the smaller jumping up with surprise and placing the pencil he has pressed against his cheek down quickly. 

“You scared me so bad,” Smii7y grumbled while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Warn me next time, please?”

Mike chuckled lightly. “But you're adorable when you're scared.” Smii7y's face heated up as he put all of his belongings in his backpack. “Let’s just go,” he mumbled and zipped up his bag, swinging it on as he walked toward his house with the Junior. 

\----

Smii7y unlocked his door with rattling keys and pushed it open, dropping his keys in the bowl by the entrance once he was inside. He allowed Mike to explore the house as he placed his textbooks down on the table. “My room is upstairs on the left. Feel free to set your stuff down in there. I'll be up in a bit.” He said and went into the kitchen to grab a glass from the top cupboard. 

Mike smirked out of habit from his dirty mind taking action, quickly ascending the staircase before he ran his mouth to the innocent other. He opened the door to Smii7y's room and awed at how bright and simple it was. The furniture was a mixture of dark browns and his white bed was neatly made with multiple throw pillows lined up. Smii7y had two separate desks, one for his computer and one for what seemed like his schoolwork. A three-layer bookshelf held novels and textbooks on the bottom shelf and framed pictures on the other two. 

Mike immediately became attracted to the pictures and admired each photo with a smile. One was of the small Freshmen sitting on a rock in a beautiful meadow with one knee up and an arm resting on it as he smiled. His blue flannel and boot-cut jeans made him pop out against the background, but it wasn't too much to cancel it out completely. 

Another picture showed Smii7y at the beach, himself off to the side with the ocean and sand behind him. Smii7y wore red, yellow, and blue striped trunks and his arms were above his head as he stretched with a calm expression. Mike noticed that the picture was pretty recent and saw that the smaller was very fit, abs and all. His face went hot and cursed at himself for blushing, turning around when someone cleared their throat. 

Smii7y stood at the doorway with a glass of milk in his hand and shook his head with a chuckle. “Liking those pictures I see,” he said while walking over to his bed and setting his drink down on the bedside table. He put his backpack down and sat down in a criss-cross position on the bed. 

Mike chuckled lightly and stepped towards the bed with the beach picture still in his hand. “You're pretty cute in these photos. Especially this one. I didn't know you have abs.” He almost purred, watching Smii7y's face go pink with blush. Mike took a closer look at the photo and noticed something with shock. “Wait a minute. Smit, do you shave?!” 

Smii7y's blush deepened as he snatched the picture frame from Mike’s hands. “Yes, as a matter of fact I do… It's more comfortable that way,” he mumbled and set the photo down. Mike shook his head with smile and sat down beside Smii7y, ruffling the younger’s hair. 

“How're you so perfect?” Mike asked rhetorically as he took out his binder and textbooks from his bag. He caught Smii7y rolling his eyes as the Freshman took out his school supplies and placing them neatly around him. 

“I'm not perfect. Just… organized, I guess,” Smii7y shrugged while he took out the Algebra homework, starting it right away. 

“Well, you have perfect grades, a perfect body, a perfect personality,” Mike lifted Smii7y’s chin up and stared into those perfect hazel eyes. “A perfect face. I think you’re perfect in my book.” Mike focused his attention back on his schoolwork and left Smii7y with a small smile on his face, himself eventually returning to his work.

After the two finished the assignments on classes they didn’t have together, they collaborated on homework they were assigned together, Smii7y teaching everything Mike didn’t understand. It took the students two hours to get half of the work done, blaming it on the fact that Mike could not focus and continued to goof around. In all honesty, Smii7y didn’t mind. He enjoyed Mike’s presence and they’ve really gotten close over the past few months. 

“Alright, English finished. What do you want to work on next?” Smii7y questioned the Junior, placing his homework back in his binder and closing the rings.

Mike looked up with a slight smirk, putting his own homework away as well. “Let’s tackle Chemistry.” He hummed, putting his binder off to the side. Smii7y peered at Mike with a confused expression.

“Mike, we don’t have Chemistry homewo-” The small brunette was interrupted when lips crashed into his, hesitating a bit. He realized how warm and soft Mike’s lips were and kissed back gently, his hands cupping his cheeks. He felt his back press against the bed slowly as he was pushed down, the older now hovering over him and in between his legs so their bodies were closer together. The kiss became a bit more intense as Mike’s hands trailed up Smii7y’s chest under his shirt, massaging the abs he confirmed were there a few hours ago. Smii7y moved his hands up into Mike’s hair and tugged at the locks while he made out with the Junior. The two separated moments later with heavy breathes and stupid smiles, Smii7y looking down out of natural shyness.

Mike grabbed the other’s chin with his thumb and index finger gently to make the other look at him. “I think I just added another item to my perfect list,” Mike chuckled, pecking the smaller softly. Smii7y blushed more, but smiled at him.

“Am I allowed to make a perfect list?” He asked shyly, Mike laughing at the pick up line. 

“Am I allowed to add ‘perfect boyfriend’ to the list?” Mike asked with a cheesy smile. Smii7y beamed happily and hugged the Junior, mumbling an ‘of course’ in his ear. Mike pecked him on the side of his head and pulled him away to kiss his amazing lover. Smii7y smiled into the kiss and pulled Mike closer, tilting his head a bit. Mike laughed casually and backed away.

“God I love this Freshman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYY!
> 
> So, I'm FINALLY back after months of annoying writer's block. I hope you enjoyed this NEW ship that some friends and I created and now it is my obsession. It's so cute in my opinion and I just wanted to spread it to you guys so have a fanfic haha.
> 
> I'm happy to get back into writing and I still have my list of ideas ready to be written.
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> 'Til next time!
> 
> (Wow haven't done that in so long lol)


	9. Firework ~ Smiitelizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you have to come out of your shell to make miracles happen.

Mike leaned back in the booth as he only watched the scene in front of him. There were people dancing drunkly and talking over the booming music that echoed off the walls of the small club. People made out in the corners while grinding on each other roughly, so desperate to get contact. It honestly disgusted him. 

The feeling Mike got when he witnessed couples loving each other and being happy made him.. jealous and depressed. Mike never had the guts to tell anyone how he felt about them. The fear of rejection always held him back and he could never break through the wall. His body never failed to freeze up and he grew cold, forgetting the idea entirely and going back to what he was doing. 

Eyes moving towards the bar, he noticed all of his friends talking with each other and laughing. He was dragged here, but he couldn't say no. Especially to Smii7y. 

The small brunette had an effect on him that drove his heart crazy. His adorable laugh, the way he smiled all the time, it made the world so much brighter. His hilarious personality made laughter bubble from his throat without fail and his presence just made everything so much better. Mike could stare into those gorgeously ominous hazel eyes all day and hold his fragile body until there was no tomorrow. He once hugged the other and he really didn't want to let go. 

His eyes were locked on the short Canadian, the other with a beer in his hand and talking enthusiastically with Ryan. Mike stared at the lips that he wanted to touch with his own to suck and bite at the gentle skin and make the younger fall under him, emitting pleasurable noises from him that would say Mike won. His eyes then trailed down to those hips that he wanted to grasp onto as they swayed mindlessly to the music, rubbing his hands up and down them like he owned him. He could perfectly imagine hugging Smii7y from behind and delicately kissing the tender flesh of his neck. 

Returning to reality, Mike blinked rapidly as he saw Ryan being dragged to the dance floor by Bryce. He watched Smii7y shake his head before sitting on the stool behind him and taking his phone out. Mike smiled at how adorable he looked with his hair in his face as he focused on the dim screen in front of him. 

Mike heard moaning beside him and he turned his head to see a gay couple all over each other, scooting away as they were very close. The one on top was much taller, reminding him of himself, and the bottom man was much shorter and fell into the taller's trance so easily, causing Mike to think of Smii7y. He bit his lip while glancing over at his crush once more, taking a deep breath. Before he knew it, his legs were carrying him across the dance floor, moving past drunk bodies towards the other. It was a matter of time before he was in front of the younger. 

Smii7y looked up and stared at Mike with that beautiful smile, pocketing his phone. "Hey Mike!" He greeted with a voice loud enough to hear over the loud music. "I thought you left a while ago? Wait were you by yourself this entire time? Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" He switched tones in realization, grasping Mike's hand. 

Mike's heart suddenly started beating faster and he inhaled one more time before saying, "I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, but.." He paused. He couldn't help it. He was getting that feeling again but he had to avoid having a panic attack in front Smii7y. So, he did the only thing he could think of and smashed his lips into the other's. 

God those lips were everything Mike had thought they were: soft, warm and perfect. They tasted like sweet candy with a hint of beer due to the drink but they were overall amazing. He separated with small blush and pants, surprised to see the smile plastered on Smii7y's face. 

"When did you get so confident?" Smii7y asked with a slight purr. His arms wrapped around Mike's neck to pull his shorter self closer to the flustered other, his hands then roaming underneath the thin fabric of Mike's shirt that made him shudder. "I've honestly waited so long for you to do that." 

Mike smirked naughtily on new instinct as he moved in between the smaller 's legs. His hands snaked up his body, squeezing his upper thighs, groping that plump ass, and massaging his hips. "Well, I hope it was worth the wait." He said with his lips brushing against Smii7y's again. Mike guided his lips down to Smii7y's neck to suck and nibble lightly, tasting the sweetness of the skin on his tongue. The desperate sound of Smii7y moaning tickled in his ear and a bunch of electrifying sparks coursed through his body like fireworks. He felt the smaller roll his hips into his own as the need for friction was strong. 

"I've been wanting this moment to become reality for so long. Now, I finally have the most beautiful and adorable man underneath me, but I still want to ask. Smii7y, would you like to go out with me?" He asked with hot breaths and a gentle smile. Smii7y chuckled and pulled the other into a semi-drunk kiss, licking his lips from time to time before pulling away with a smile Mike could endlessly describe. 

"Of course. You think our first date could be, uh, at your house? In bed more specifically?" Smii7y smirked as his arms and legs wrapped around Mike and ground into his body teasingly. Mike used all his power to stay in control and connected their lips for another heated kiss. He pulled back with a chuckle as he had a glint of lust and naughtiness in his eyes. 

"You better hope you don't have anywhere to go tomorrow, princess. Daddy's gonna treat you right tonight," he growled sexily, picking the other one up and walking out of the noisy club. Smii7y couldn't resist a sexy giggle that turned on Mike a bit more than he already was. He felt completely aroused the moment Smii7y whispered huskily in his ear, "Then fuck this little slut like I'm your brand new toy, daddy."

Mike felt his member twitch in his pants before pushing Smii7y against his car and kissing him passionately, grinding his body into the smaller's intensely. "Oh, I'll do so much more, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is literally the death of me so you might be seeing a lot of Oneshots involving these two. I hope you enjoyed it because I like the outcome, it came out well.
> 
> Comment what you think!  
> Kudos are appreciated!   
> Until next time! <3


End file.
